


When in doubt....

by Caliope96



Series: Because what's life if you don't die sometimes? [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Catherine Todd is Jason's real mom, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Roy never appearaed because he is dead too, Yep here I'm again, and Jason is not getting his body back that's for sure, and still don't know what I'm doing, bear with me for a little, but now he'll have a job, fisrt multichapter, hurting Jason again, if you're Indian I'm sorry for this bullshit, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliope96/pseuds/Caliope96
Summary: Following the events of Once Again. Not neccesarily to read it but it might help. There's this versión of Jason death in wich Deadman tried to sve him and DC is to weak to pull a story of this 2."Jason Todd, shall you accept this labor, you will be granted the opportunity of choosing your return the realm of the living. What do you choose, child?"Jason knew he had shit luck in life, but in death? Man, someone really hated him.
Series: Because what's life if you don't die sometimes? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627828
Comments: 41
Kudos: 113





	1. Odd's jobs have better royalties than you could expect from.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think is neccesary to read the other one, but if you want to, be my guest. Yes, the tag is right. Roy dies in Santuary, that's probably the only thing I'm letting in from canon. Let's start Our collective suffering, shall we? Well ArtemisMay, I did promise to post it in Saturday. And it still is Saturday in my country.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason will have a different 'Wake up' this time

Jason really really (and more really’s just to make his point) wan angry now. He was giving his last breath in that shitty psychiatric facility a moment ago and now he was in the meadows. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Sing for Heidi and grandpa for help?!

‘Okay Jason, gotta calm down motherfucker. Whatever it’s going on, you can do it. You didn’t survive the shit life throw to you just to freak out because you woke up in what appears to be the more relaxing place you have ever been’. Jason started the breathing exersises Talia taught him…. Talia, he promised to have dinner with her in a week. She was gonna be mad. And sad, the woman can destroy you for looking bad at her, but she did have feelings....Oh, he was dead. Again… It was weird. Last time he remembers a place like this but just like a glance, like he was just passing by. He didn’t cry back then, didn’t want to right now. Maybe in a minute the regret of a life full of mistakes will overpower the numb he was feelings now.

Years of training his instincts (and being Superman and Wonder Woman’s nephew for some of those years) were the reason he knew someone was behind him. He prefered to stand up and just turn around. He was already dead, what else could happen?

“Jason Todd, it has been a long time since the last time I saw you.” Said the man that was walking calmly with a soothing smile in a red attire. Humn, he’s pretty sure it looks like the first Nightwing suit but with some more personality. The man had a greyish skin ( ~~just like Biz…~~ ) and looked no older than Bruce, wiser probably. “Maybe you don’t remember me, but I was by your side the first time you past away.“

“What the ever loving guacamole…?“ Okay, he admit it was not his wittiest comeback, but you would be like him if some wacko told you he was there in one of the most horribles moments of your life. “How the heck…? No better yet, who the fuck are you? If this is a joke it’s not funny. What the hell even are you? A ghost or some other shit? ”

“I’m afraid it’s not a joke, young one. My name is Deadman. The reason why I know you is because I tried to stop the Joker from murdering you and your mother. I entered his mind to stop him, but he was so full of madness I was afraid I’ll end sucumbing to it. What your mother did was one of the worst sins I have ever witnessed. No human being should be able to stand as impassive as she did while a moster was killing a child in front of them. And worse yet, to be the one to bring the child to a murderer. ” The man said with what appeared to be a sad demeneaour. Jason couldn’t believe it. Not a single soul apart from him and the Joker knew what happened in the warehouse. The only thing Bruce knew (or though he knew, anyway) was that Sheila was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“You-you were there? … and you let that beast escape? You left me and that woman in the warehouse that was about to explode?!” Jason was about to explode and kill the bastard.

“No Jason, I was there with the both of you when the Joker escaped. I possesed you to try and save you both. My mistake was that I didn’t knew how to disarm a bomb. Then I entered Sheila to try and help you out. You recovered your consciousness and you untied her, begging her to escape. Then, when we were at the door, it was closed.” Deadman will never forget that horrible day when he saw a child slowly dying of suffocation. And then the young bright soul that didn’t knew he didn’t have a terrenal body anymore.

Jason couldn’t even blink. Was he crying? Because he felt his face wet. It was so unfair that he died and the only person that was there , that could have done something, couldn’t save him and Sheila.

He fell to his knees and screamed to the top of his lungs.

After 5 minutes, he realized the meadows weren’t green anymore. They were fulled in flowers. Lylis and pink carnations. And then, he heard the voice of one of the persons he though he’ll never listen again.

“M-mom…” the poor young soul said with the tremble of a child that has been hurt and looks for the comfort of his loved ones.

“Hello Jason, I missed you” Catherine said with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. And then when Jason though all was just an ilusión, his mother hugged him as hard as her fragil arms let her.

Deadman was witness to the poor boy who had grown so fast break down in the loving arms of his mother (his real mother) . How the dangerous Red Hood was dissarmed by a tiny woman.

“Baby, look at you! You got so tall. And handsome. My darling baby boy, I’m so proud of you” Catherine couldn’t believe her son, her sweet child, grow up so much. She hold him a little far to see him properly. And hug him again. And kissed his face time and time again. The last time she saw Jason he was so little and was scared of what life guarded for him. no one to care for him, her Jason did went through the worst the world has to offer. 

“Mom, why are you here? What’s going on?” Jason was stunned. Was he in heaven? How? He did remember dying, not how but he remember it happening.

“Oh Jason, you were killed, you remember?” when her son nodded in affirmation, she continue “You were murdered by a man that was inyected with a combination of the Joker’s gas and Scarecrow’s. By the time Batman put you in the assylum, that man had been tortured for a week. He died some minutes after he killed you… But you were not supposed to survive the night”Catherine said, not hiding her disdain and pain while speaking.

“What do you mean? Mom, why was I there? I know I ended there but not how.” Jason asked his mother looking straight in her eyes. It was the same Catherine that sang lullabys to help him sleep when the only noice he could hear were the screams and sirens at night. The one he remembers from before the drugs.

“Jason…. It’s not the time for that. Not right now, at least. Let’s go, it’s time for you to meet Her” said the woman with a sad smile and some brightness in her eyes. Jason decided to stop the questions for the moment.

They walked through the flowers to what appeared to be a temple. He used the opportunity to see Catherine. His mom was using her favorite blue dress, the one she used when he was very little, and no shoes. That couldn’t be comfortable. When he was about to ask her, they already were in the front door. Deadman opened it and went in first. The interior was memerazing. He couldn’t begging to describe it but the temples dedicated to the indian Gods were very similar.

In the middle of the floor there was a little pond with some Lotus flowers freely flowing in it. And some feets away of it, in the most fluffiest stack of pillows, laid a woman with a beautiful blue skin, golden jewelry and wearing an aquamarine sari.

“Jason, we finally meet again. You really are an impressive boy.” The lady said while standing as a queen will. Deadman was by her side, giving her a hand to stand and doing a little reverence at her. Catherine did the same, if a little more pronounced. Jason felt like he should be doing the it too, so he just noded to the lady.

His mom apparently though that was not enough and elbowed him to do a better reverence (wich he was going to do anyway, geez mom). The lady chukled a little and got close enough to hold her hand for Jaso to reach it. Once she had his hand, she conducted him near the pond and told him to put his hand in one of the flowers. Reluctantly, he did.

"I presume you don't remember the causes of your death, young one. So I'm going to show it to you" 

The pond shone softly before the flowers dessapeared and then it started to show pictures…. They were of that night. He saw Bruce hitting him without mercy. Biz taking him to their base. The explosión. Artemis saying goodbye with a kiss. And then, then… Oh God, it was like with Willis again. The disdain in the words that were being spitted towards him, the punches he was to numb to feel anymore... The travel to Arkaham, where only Alfred knew he was being taken there and was begging Bruce to bring Jason to the cave. The despair in Alfred’s voice. He couldn’t walk and Bruce dragged him towards the same assylum that holded his killer. God, please no more. He was crying and sobbing in his mother chest like he was 4 again.

“Lady Kali, can we please stop here? My son has suffered so much, he dosen’t deserve more punishment” Catherine begged to the goddess (God damn it, where was him?... Shit, wasn’t Kali the goddess of death in the Indian mithology?! Fucking avocado that breeded a rock, his shitty luck was straiking again). Catherine knew what happens next. Her son dosen’t need to see the man that stabbed his chest, the Joker laughing in the corner and that monster shooting the man that stabbed his boy.

“As you say Catherine. Your son don’t need to see this” Lady Kali stopped the images in the pond with a move of her hand and the folwers re-appeared. “Child, rest for now. You have fight with all your soul. The blades that were entrusted to you can tell me about the sacrifices you have done in the name of the justice of your realm. Once you have rested, we will speak about your future”

Jason cleaned his face the best he could (he was using his Red Hood suit but without the hole Bru-Batman left on it) and decided it was a good moment to start the questions.

“What are you talking about? I’m dead, I don’t have a future. I asume this is your place but what I’m doing here? What’s my mom doing here?”

“Jason, you are here because of the All Blades. They guided your soul upon my realm. The realm of the dead. Your mother is one of my maidens. I choosed her because of you. When you came here the first time, you were said there was no place for you nor in the hell your religion told you nor the heaven they speaked about. You were supposed to stay as a child to help the souls of the little ones that died and couldn’t knew the difference in between life and death.” The goddess of death waited for Jason to procesos the information, when he nodded in understanding she continue. “But, a cosmical force made you wake up in your coffin 6 months upon you painful death. I may not know the reason, but I understand it. You were necessary to the living ones. Now I ask you to do it again. To fight for the soul of the persons that want a better life, to guide them in the right direction”

“You want me to wake up my coffin again?! No can do, ma’am. By now my lawyer has probably asked for my body to be cremated. There’s no Jason Todd’s body anymore.” He avoided his mother’s gaze. It was full on pain and remorse it hurted him too.

“No Jason. I want you to occupy Boston’s place as Deadman. A guardian to the souls in need of help” (“your name is Boston dude?”, “Yes it is. Now shut up and listen to Lady Kali”). Finished the goddess with gentle tone. She knew she was asking much to the child in front of her, but it was already time for Boston to go in the afterlife. He deserve it.

“I’m not saying yes. But if I did, what I’m supposed to do? Posses people and tell them to eat more veggies? Or to do another round in the park?”This had a ‘but’ some where and he was going to find it.

“You can do that. You’ll be able to enter the people’s subconscious. You'll know their emotions, fears and thoughts, but they won't know you've been with them. You will be able to fight the forces of evil that hide in the shadows.” Said Deadman looking to Jason. Okay, that sounds COOL but where’s the deal? He still have persons to help in Crime Alley, he can’t just leave like that. In the end, he made his mind.

“I agree, goddess of death. But I wont follow all your rules. There are persons that still need my help, so I’m getting back”. Jason said while walking to Deadman not knowing how he was going to do the change in powers. Deadman just put a hand on his shoulder and in his chest appear a red D. “Just that? No magic bebbarage? Or singing to the moon light? “

“Nothing else is neccesary for this”

“Okay….. And by the way how long have I been dead? 2 days, a week top?“

“you have beed dead for 6 months. No one came to recognize your corpse except you ‘lawyer’. You were cremated as you asked.”

…

…..

…….

HOLY MOTHERFREAKING AVOCADO OF PERSIA!!!! WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS SO WRO G WITH THE FUCKING UNIVERSE?!???!!


	2. If you can't keep on, then you have to breath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some training. And surprises. And panic attacks. But that's not news for one Jason Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well for the ones that were waiting for the second chapter, sorry for the wait. And now I understand why it takes so much for update.

‘Okay, don’t freak out. Not more than you have already…. II ssaid calm the fuck down, bastard. You’re gonna hyperventilate if you keep breathing like a vacuum cleaner. It’s fine! Really! No one came to ask for your corpse in 6 mutherfreaking months because they don’t know you’re dead and they don’t know because they don’t give a shit. It’s no new, so get a hold of yourself. You already knew you were the replaceable one, no one needed you when they could just ask anyone else. Probably just Tim….. Oh no, Tim. He was out in a dimensional travel, he won’t know until he finds out by himself, he’ll be so mad and sad. And that kid is propense to depression. I told him I will never left him behind, he already had trust and abandoment issues because of his parents. I promise my little brother to be there for him…. Fuck and Alfred, the poor man has gone through a lot. Well, at least he still have Tim so they can help each other cope with his death.’

You know, one of the things that make Jason Todd him is that he has mastered the act of freak out in his mind and look like nothing happened in the outside. Just this vacant look. Creepy but it scared criminals when the time come.

“Jason? Are you fine, baby?” Catherine was a concerned mother. Yes, she will be the first to admit she wasn’t a good mom for all the things she let her son went through but she’ll be twice damned if she didn’t do something now.

“Hum…. Can I ask something?” Once he got the permission of Lady Kali, he continued “Does someone of my family knows I… I died?” Jason asked with a tremble un his voice. God, he was scared of that answer.

“The only one that know you passed away is a man named Omar Martínez. He is the one that recognized you in the morgue. You said you wanted to be cremated, so he followed one of your last requests.” Deadman said in his apathetic demeneaor.”He too gave all the money you had, including your safehouse to the charity.”

Okay, he did well choosing Omar as his lawyer, the money went to it was supposed to apparently, he'll have to take a look on that later.... But, but... They didn't came... No, he was NOT going to cry because no one cares if he was dead. They didn’t gave a damn before so why would this time be different? Changig to the mask of indifference his da-Batman teached him, he asked for his first task. Once the gentle blue Lady told him he was supposed to train with Boston (really, who named this man?), he just followed him.

“Jason, before you go… I’m sorry. I was supposed to protect you from the world and in the end you protected me. I know I don’t deserve your forgivness but I want you to know I’m proud of you. Of the things you have achieved, the friends you made, the obstacles you surpassed… I’m proud of you and so so happy I could see you again” said Catherine with tears in her eyes. It hurted, but his son deserved to know she was proud.

She was expecting him to just ignore her, not the hug her son gave her, not the tears they both cried for what appearaed hours. Not for him to ask if he could see her again. She didn’t knew what she did to have this boy, but she was so great full and felt like it was so little what she can give to him. In the end, they both went their separate paths with the promise of see each other once Jason’s training ended.

“Your son is a wonderful boy, Catherine” Said Lady Kali while waiting for the other woman to stand by her side.

“He is.” Catherine said with a little smile watching her son crossed the doors to the training área.

…..

“You need to focus some more, Jason. You wont only fight the evil in the heart of the people you intend to protect. There’s more evil they can not see, but you will. Once we finish, I’ll introduce you to John Constantine. He will help you to recognize wich evil came from the human heart and wich is from the outside.” Deadman instructed while rounding Jason’s meditative form. Because they were still in the realm of the dead, they couldn’t train in the possesion part yet.

Deadman stopped to see Jason. In less than a week he had mastered the secrets of the powers he has been given. An outstanding student, so eager for knowledge. Deadman casted away the ilusión in wich Jason was training.

“I was close, you should have let me finished.” Jason complained with some sweat in his face.

“I know. You have managed an impressive achievment, Jason. I think It’s time for the introducción.”

“I don’t know if that will be a good idea. Constantine probably can’t remember me but I don’t want him to go with it to Batman. Is there a way to, you know, change my appearence?” Jason prefered to not let Batman know he was the new Deadman. The man was so controlling and paranoide that if he knew it, he’ll do his darnest Best to make sure he was fired. Or just plain out trash talk him again, he did it with his first death, nothing will stop him this time.

“No Jason. But you could use a mask if you want to hide your identity from him” Deadman understood Jason’s wished not to be recognized by any of his father's fellows, but training was necessary for him to be safe and protect others from malicious entities.  
In that moment, one of Lady Kali’s maiden entered the room with a little packet in her delicate hands.

“This is a gift of Our goddess. May you achieve your destiny, Jason Todd” The petite woman with caramel skin said, and then from her clothes she took a letter “And this is from your mother. She couldn’t come to visit you, but she wishes you all the best, too," she said with a little wink before retiring.

“ How the hell…?”

“ Lady Kali can see much more than we can percieve. Open your gift and put it on, she will probably come herself to see how it fitted” Boston said with a little smirk while Jason sent to change.

“Oh, Jason you look so handsome” said Catherine when he saw her son wearing a variant of his normal suit. Same colors, same protection, the D in the middle where it used to be a Bat and a fox mask. No one will recognize him because no one would even think about making a relation between Red Hood and Deadman's new apprentice.

“Thanks mom”Jason said with a blush that was covered by the mask. “Thank you for this gift Lady Kali.” Jason said doing a reverence to the goddess.

“Are you ready, little one?”

“Yes, I am. Where are we meeting Constantine?”

“He’ll meet us here in about 5 more minutes.”

“You were already expecting me to say yes.”

The maiden that entered last time was seen in the door while asking for permission to speak. Once she got it, she informes them that Constantine was waiting for them in the guarden of the palace. Lady Kali gave both men a soft smile before living the room and Catherine went to hug Jason before following the goddess and the other maid, with a whisper of ‘You can do it, Jay. I’m proud of you.’

He really wished Catherine had never died, his life would have been less painful with her. Or maybe for Bruce to say those words when he was not Robin (and more when he was). But the past is the past and he has a life (can he call it life when he is dead?) now, so better keep moving because no amount of regret have ever done anything good for him.

They went into the guarden and Jason had to admit to himself he wanted to send the rest of his aftenoons reading and drinking tea here. Full of roses, daisies, sunflowers, gardenias, amaryllis, Azaleas, bird of paradise, camelias and more flowers he have only seen in the magazines Alfred had bought when he was a child.

In the middle of the garden, there was an elevated gazebo bathed in flowers. They went up the steps ans found Constantine drinking what appearaed to be Earl Grey while talking with the goddess.

“So you’re the new Deadman? You look a little youn’. Or maybe not, It’s difficult to know with the mask. What’s your name?”

“You can call me Deadman, mister Constantine. That’s my name now.” Jason prayed his voice didn’t sound as wobbly as he felt at the moment. ‘There's no reason for you to be a freak about it, you have never really talk to this man. He won't recognize you.’

Constantine hummed a little. “Have we met before?” Because, as strange as it sounded, he thought he recognized the boy's voice (young definitive, at the most 25 years old). Poor thing, how did he die? Or lived to be a candidate for this position?)

“I don’t think so. I’m from New Jersey.” Not a lie, not the hole truth either but who cares? “If I’m not mistake, you’re from England, right?”

“Born and Bred, kid. Now tell me your name, I need to know it in case there’s a posesión or some other shit happens. And trust me, shit will happen.” Constantine said and gained him a look of the two companions of the goddess.

“…. Jason Todd.” He said and he regretted the moment he said it, because just like he thought Constantine knew.

“Jason Todd? From Gotham? You’re Bruce’s kid, right? Kid, last I heard from you was you were a drug Lord. And… you tried to kill That chubby in a tuxedo. Boy, what happened?” Constantine had to admit, he never give a fuck in this job, because when you start caring for others they can stabbed you easier. But holy fuck, he saw this kid twice before he died the first time and sure it was weird as all fuck that he came back but for the life he was living there was no way in hell he’ll died peacefully. The thing he was sure ‘bout was, the kid had been training since he got some inches in the right direction, so who the fuck killed someone with the trainment regime of a Bat? 

Jason, with great sorrow in his soul, removed the mask. There, now Batman will know and will find a way to punch him to hell or something. And not just, golden boy will treat him just as a rug again, the bat brat was already insufferable, he didn't needed more. The girls will be so dissapointed in him, if they were not already. Shit, they'll convince all the héroe community he was a fuck up even more than they already though, they will use his name as a taint. He will just be remembered as an idiot, the idiot who though he was more important to Batman than his number 1 rule. 

Fuck, he was having an anxiety attack, he couldn’t breath. Fuck no, he was safe, there were no clowns, no explosion, no Sheila, no Artemis saying goodbey, no Biz dissapearing in a vortex to somewhere, no Batman punching him to a pulp. They were not there. They were not, they were not. They Were Not. THEY WERE NOT. THEYWERENOT, THEYWERENOT. HEWASSAFE AND OHGOD, HECAN’TBREAHT. HELPHELPHELP!

“Jason, please breath with me boy. Batman It’s not here, Nor the derranged clown. You’re safe, boy please breath or you will black out. Delilah, bring me some covers. Now” Boston had Jason in the floor while the kid was hipervantilating, the other maid ran to the place in search of covers for Catherine's boy, Catherine ran to his side to hug him as hard as she could whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Lady Kali was worried but her domain was death not to cure, the only thing she could do was a makeshift bed of the flowers in the garden so the boy was not in the cold foor.

They all were wondering what happened, he never showed this kind of panic. And Constantine didn’t knew what to do until he heard the kid praying to ‘please don’t tell him. Batman will come, please don’t tell him. Please, he’ll hurt me again. Please, please’.

The english man got by the boy side and told him “I wont kid. Bruce will never knew from me that I saw you I promise, but please breath, darling. Your mother is worried sick, I promise to never tell Bruce about this but please calm down. Breath with Boston, It’s fine. I wont let Bruce get near you, I promise. It’s a promise kiddo but you have to promise to don’t black out on us.” He didn’t know what else to say for Jason to calm.

Jason on the other side, heard his mom murmuring the lullaby she sang for him when he was scared and that help him to start hearing the worried voices by his side. The thing that calmed him the most was Constantine promising to not tell Bruce, his dad (that man was not his dad anymore, he was his son only when he was following his rules like a goddamn good soldier) couldn’t know or he will, he will… What will he do? He couldn’t touch him in the realm of the living unless Jason possessed a body, and here in the reqlm of the dead Lady Kali wouldn’t allow it. He was safe, he had his mother, he had Boston and Lady Kali, and the maidens. And Constantine by his Side, apparently. He was fine, he was safe…. He was safe and he started crying just so all the emotions got away of him, just so he could feel less hevy.

And once he calmed the fuck down like he was supposed to do by himself, he felt ashamed of his outbrust. He was The big bad Red Hood, his name was enough to make criminal pee themselves. He was trained by the League of Assasins, by the All Caste, by the Best of the Best. And now he was reduced to a crying mess because he was scared of Bruce finding out he was not in hell (like probably all the family (except maybe Tim and Alfred and Cass) though he should).

“Kid, I promise you, when I see that eared bastard again I’m punching him in the face. You don’t have to worry ‘bout a thing, I wont tell him.” Constantine said while wonder Ing how the hell the kid died, he look scared to kingdom come of the bat but he was his dad… no, a Real father won’t scared his son this badly just by saying his name.

Jason just nodded at him and accepted his mother's hug once again. He still was a little anxious but nothing serious enough.

“Okay kiddo, your training with me won’t be in here. I can’t stay that long. So let’s go, It’s time for you to get back to the earth of the living” Said Constantine hoping the kid could come with him, they really needed a Deadman.

With another nod, Jason stands up and helps his mother to stand too. With a hug and a simple wish of ‘take care, come back if it’s too much’ and the blessing of the goddess, both Deadman and Jhon Constantine went to earth.

Jason could only hope, pray to whoever was listening that he wouldn’t find Bruce too soon. Or things would really go to hell. And prayed that he could take that big D of his costume, really what the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering where was the panic attack, it was a place like this one: https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=Glorieta#id=BE69A1EB3A1B5E45F4F0BF53245CD6A66F059D30. Hope you have like it.


	3. One last beer to Jason Peter Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the most important things to learn with John Constantine was where to find a magical bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, como muchos de los que leen hablan el español, las notas las voy a poner así. Mi idea no era meter a Zatan en todo esto pero se me ocurrió a último minuto. Y ya me decidí, Alfred va a morir igual que en los Comics. Solo que me tengo que leer que paso porque solo se que fue Bane por culpa de Thomas Wayne y que Damian lo vio todo. Si notan errores, lo siento. Estoy practicando mi escritura. Espero mejorar. Y si se les complica leer algo, avísenme. Les puedo dar un mini resumen de esa parte. Bueno, a iniciar.

“Are you even legal to go to a pub, lad?”

“Does it matter? I have been doing what I should not since I was 10 and no one care back then.”

“Constantine, I don’t think he should go. There’s no other place where we can talk? There are matters that should not be heard for anyone else.”

“Don’t freak out on me Boston. Everyone there is either drunk enough to don’t care or is not looking for problems. Now kid, how old?”

“22, old man. Where the hell are we going? We have been walking this corridor for like 15 minutes. It’s giving me the creeps.”

“Be there soon, just 2 more doors to the left. Shit brat, You’re barely legal. You sure you can hold your liquor?”

Jason was already done with this 2. He just wanted a beer, not to walk through a corridor (that look suspiciously like it’s closing on them every 20 steps) and being speaked about him not TO him. 

“Okay, we here.” Constantine opened a door that look just like the others. And inside the room was a bar. Not the biggest he has seen, but not the tyniest rats nest he has been in either. 

“Hey, give me 3 beers.” He said to the monkey in the the place of the bartender. And the monkey gave him the order with a calm ‘Hi John, how is it going?’. 

“Not that bad, I guess. Lucifer has yet to invade earth and so does Trigon. Hey kid, c’mere. Chimp, this kid over here is the new Deadman. Can you believe Bsoton is quiting” Constantine said while holding Jason from the shoulder in a one arm hug. Jason had to fight every instinct that told him to break Constantine’s arm.

The chimpance look him straight in the eye for a second and then just gave him an smile with a two fingers salute.

“Welcome to my bar then, new Deadman. Same rules as this guy, you break it you pay it. And I better not get calls from you on Sundays mornings, TV gives the re-run of Hell’s Kitchen at the time.” Said Chimp (the name sounded familiar somehow….) giving the beers. Jason assessed the bar, just 3 other patrons that were already drunk but you could never be to cautious. 

They took a sit in one of the corners of the bar and start chugging while Boston nursered his beer in his hands. 

“You ain’t drinking it?” Asked Jason curious. Maybe that was the real reason the guy didn’t wanted to go to the bar. 

“I don’t drink, Constantine already knows that. I… Don’t have good memories of this kind of drinks”

“Well kid, I ain’t payin’ for ya to bother Boston. Spill. Why don’t you want your dad to know you died?”

Chugging the rest of his drink gave Jason the time to realized he had nothing to loose if these two knew. Maybe it was the start to end this fucking depression he gets any time he remembers his da-Batman. 

“I formed this group. Red Hood and the Outlaws. We were doing what the Justice League couldn’t. We offered help to countries that need the help but we were mostly working in Gotham. Out of there, I killed rapist, serial killers, abusers, the scum of the scum. No matter how much money they had, we were not going to let them escape. We were a Batman ex protegé, an Amazon of the dessert and a Superman clone… 

One time, Bizarro got hurted pretty badly and we had to find a cure. The one we got gave him an outstanding intelligence but it will only last for short. In the mean time, he created a flying base of operations for our team. And a door that could transport us to wherever we needed to go. 

Before everything started, I had plans to take down one of Gotham’s more despicable villians : The Pinguin. For that, I needed to stop the help he got from outside the city. What I didn’t know back then was that my father worked for him. Oswald Cobbelpot was the reason my father went to jail. And died in there. He wasn’t even a good father but maybe if… if he hadn’t go to jail, probably life wouldn’t have suck as much as it did.   
I shoot the Pinguin in live TV so his buddy’s a outside the city knew he was not reliable anymore. But the Bat though I killed him. So he went after me. 

Bizarro lost the last shard of his super intelligence and the fortress went down. We tried to stop it but Bizarro bested Artemis and I in an idea. He took one of the central cords of the base and went through the interdimensional door. The explosion sucked the building in itself and with it my friends. I… lost them that night, I don’t… I don’t even know if they’re dead or not. I got out because Artemis throwed me out of the range of explosion. Batman found me in the rooftop of the building I felt on and he. 

He started punching me, he didn’t even tried to talk to me, he just assumed I killed someone in his city. He hurted me with everything he got. I’m not even sure of the things he did said but I don’t really want to think of them. He was probably telling me how much of a disapointment I was to him, how much he regretted adopting me. How he was better when I died the first time probably. I mean he got himself a new Robin not even a year after I died. 

Then when he finished, he took me to Arkaham. The very same place the bastard that murdered me the first time was. And I died there. Mom said I was not gonna make it out so maybe the asshole that killed me made a favor.”

While Jason was speaking, Boston went for more beers. He knew the kid wouldn’t have the guts to tell them this if he wasn’t a little bit drunk. And he really didn’t wanted to give the kid more beer but he needed to speak and maybe this will help him in the end. 

Constantine couldn’t believe it. Bruce always talked about how killers were the worst in his eyes and he becomes one. He ended killing his own son even if some else did it. 

“The guy that killed you the first time is still alive? How?” who in name of all the fuck decided to send this murderer to a psychiatric instalation instead of giving him the death penalty? 

“Oh trust me, I tried. And look how well that one went. Batman throwed a batarang to me goddamn neck, perfored my artery and then left me to die in another explosion. The bastard even had the gut to tell me it was my fault he throwed the batarang. That if I haven’t tried to look for ‘vengeance’ maybe things would have been different”

What they didn’t knew was that there in the bar was Zatana Zatara, one of the most powerful sorcerers in the history. She stranded up and was about to shut the mouth of the irreverent guy who dared speak like that about Bruce. Okay, Bruce was a controlling person but he would never do something like that. It was impossible and so she was about to give this bastard a piece of her mind when Chimp stopped her and told her to calm down. When she was about to scream about the injustice this guy was making, the guy started crying softly. It was barely a sob but it was there. 

  
“You know? I saw him as a dad. He was the only real dad I had. He, Dick, Alfred and Barbara was everything I asked for, even if they didn’t have much time for me. Barbara told me I was never going to be Dick Grayson and I was hurt but she was right, I was nm ever going to be nothing more than the son of a criminal at their eyes. Dick saw me as nuisance that was occuping his rightful place until he got back. He tried in the end and I was so happy I could finally have an older brother. I lost the count of how many times Bruce called me Dick instead of Jason. Alfred was the only one that saw me as Jason, not Robin or a street rat or Dick’s replacement. As me. And then I died because of Sheila. And I came back and I don’t remember even what happened. Just weird feelings. I was trained to be an asset of the League of Assasins. And I did a good job. They sended me with the All Caste. And then I thought I was ready to go back to Gotham… I should’ve stayed with Ducra. But should’ve, could’ve are just that, nothing more than words. I wish I have never woke up in my coffin the first time.”

No one couldn’t believe it. Boston knew bits and more of the story but hearing the kid was horrible. Constantine was shocked, this kid was 22 and went through some of the most thoughtest shit anyone could. This kid really shouldn’t be the new Deadman, he needed to rest his soul. But he had the feeling that if someone tried to tell him that now, things would go worse. So he decided he was going to help this kid. 

Zatana couldn’t believe it. There was no way Bruce… But once again, Bruce did showed his darkest side when his second son died, he was close to loose it. Until the new kid appeared. She gasped in horror when she realized this man was Jason Todd, that it was not some random weirdo speaking ill of Batman. 

The other 3 patrons saw her and just like that Jason knew he was fucked. There was no way in hell of Bruce not knowing now. He was so fucked, he was…. Why did he cared? Bruce couldn’t touch him anymore. To do so, Jason needed a body and he doesn’t have one anymore. Zatana probably could send him to hell but haven’t he already experienced it?

He just gave Zatana his coldest gaze and got back to his beer.

“So, when are we starting my trainment? Bruce will know soon I’m Deadman and I can’t give more than a fuck anymore but I don’t want him contacting everyone he knows to exorsising me.” Jason say as nonchalantly as he could. But deep inside he was scared and he got the terrifying realization that everyone else did too.

“Let’s go. Thanks for the beer Chimp. See you later, Zee.” Constantine said while standing up and going to another door. Boston stayed to tell Jason he couldn’t go with him but he wished him the best. 

And so Jason Todd went back to the land of the living. Just not like the last time.

“Deadman, what happened? Why is Jason dead? Why is he the new Deadman? “Zatana couldn’t hide neither her curiosity not her regret. But the kid was lying…. Wasn’t him? 

“It’s a large story, Zatana. But that kid went through a lot while he was alive and so I will ask you to don’t speak to him. You have in great steem the Batman but he is not the man he has bringed everyone to believe he is. And that child knows it better than you. “ Boston gave his beer a last swing without even opennig it and gave it back to Chimp. “Goodbey, old friend. I wish you the best. And Zatana, it was nice meeting you. If you can, please take care of Jason too. He’ll need all the help he can get”

And just like that, Boston got out of the bar and to his retirement in the afterlife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, yo también creo que lo pude haber terminado un poquito mejor pero así es la vida :b Chimp ya no va a salir porque la verdad no se en que ponerlo y me parece que es un buen personaje a pesar de que no se mucho. Si se preguntan por el bar, es el mismo que en DCeased. Solo que mas vacío. Zatana solo va a aparecer una última vez para decirle a Bruce pero no antes de que el lo sepa. Solo que le va a decir todo en frente del clan del murciélago. Y allí va a ser la primero pelea con Bruce, no de Jason sino de Tim. Alguna idea de que quieren para agregarla, algún personaje? Tomatazos quizás? Jaja se cuidan y gracias por leer esto.


	4. Hometown gives you anxiety if you left it with the wrong foot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Jason's first mission.

“Okay kiddo, you finished your time with me and now you're good to go and help the bastards out there” Constantine said while smoking a cigarette and watching outside the balcony in to the street.

“What it will be?” Jason asked with a cigarette of his own and a book in his hand.

“When are you letting go that jerk, kiddo? I don’t want him here.” Constantine said while spinning around to see the guy that Jason possessed. Good looking, brown hair and eyes and looking gay as all hell. Maybe once the kid was gone he could give the guy a run for his money.

“Why? You seem to like him.” Jason said while winking at him. He was going to let the guy go in 15 min in his house so he’ll be less freak out. Because no way in hell was he leaving this man remember anything about Constantine or himself.

“Your mission is in a place called Hierve el Agua. A place forgotten by the hand of God, or that’s what people says. You have to get the boy outta there. Then you have to go back with Lady Kali. It won’t take you more than a few days. A week top.” Said the older man with a sigh. He really wasn’t a babysitter. And he had his own problems, thank you very much. The kid was not the only one that had people to save.

“That’s in México, right? You want me to get you a bottle of Tequila while I’m there?” Okay, Constantine didn’t regret being the kids babysitter. “Wait, what kid?”

“You’ll know when you get there.” The older man said discarding his cigarette and grabbing his coat.

“Get going kid. I got a shaman in Buyumbura Mairie that needs help. Good luck and get me the name of the guy, he looks like a good laid.” Constantine said while forming a portal, he really needed to get going. It was a really nasty demon the one he needed to take care of.

……

2 days later found Jason Todd in one of the most weirdest prison in the planet and he has seen some shit. (And why were there signals of Mistress? Artemis was here at some point but why?) But nothing that could scare a crime alley rat/former Robin /Crime Lord/guns enthusiast/books lover. Until he saw the dog. The mutt barked and then when it couldn’t bit him decide he couldn’t be so bad and barked more happily at him.

“I take it you know your way around here. Lead on, Dog.” The dog saw him tilting her had to the side. “Deal with it, girl. I’m not good at names. Hence, ‘Red Hood’.”

The dog guided him trough the lair to what appeared to be a laboratory.

“…. So this the kid John talked about.” Jason said while looking at a boy in a tank fill with some kind of liquid and a lot of cables connected to him. He looks familiar…. Bumper? No, Bunker. This kid was with Tim’s group that time the Outlaws and Titans worked together to eradicate the Joker gas in Gotham. How the hell did he got in here?

“Okay dog, I need your help. Stand up and press this button here in the console. Yeah, like that. Good girl. Sorry I can’t pet you.”. Deadman said while guiding the dog so she could free the kid.

When the kid got out of the tank, Jason entered his body and helped him to stand straight enough to walk out of this hell hole. Once they were outside, he bringed the kid and dog to the nearest safe place he could find.

A gentle old lady let them in and gave them food. When the night came, Jason was about to leave when…

“Please, don’t go. I don’t know who you are but thanks for getting me outta there, hermano. Stay, please” Miguel said, scared to be alone in there, even if the place was safe. He had no guarantee that the man that put him in there could get him again.

“Listen Miguel, I’m not your guardian angel. I’m not a good person, not a bad person either; I’m practical as hell and that’s the reason I can’t stay” said a male voice inside of Miguel’s mind.

“But what if, what if he cath me again? Please, take me with you” said the ex Teen Titan, he really didn’t want to go there in the first place. That man kidnapped him and tortured him for God only knew how long.

Jason, realizing the frightened kid was really not up to start in his own, made a decision.

“Okay, first: I’m Deadman but” and he prefered not to say it but he needed Miguel to trust him some more “we’ve met before. In that time, I was running by the name Red Hood. You can call me Jason.”

“¿Cómo que eres Red Hood? ¿De qué jodidos me estás hablando? ¿Moriste? ¿Cómo?” he didn’t realized he gave the jump in between languages after Jason answered him.

“Primero que nada, mocoso de mierda, cuidado con ese lenguaje. Segundo, si, soy yo. El malvado Red Hood, listo para degollar cabezas, asesinar sin compasión alguna y tirarle los libros a alguien.”said Jason with sarcasm and made Miguel blushed a little. “Si morí, pero bueno encontré trabajo y aquí estoy, salvando tu malagradecido trasero de un laboratorio en el lugar donde el diablo perdió la chancleta. El como, pues… you don’t need to know about it, it’s not your bussiness” finished Jason, while Miguel took a sit in the bed.

Dog was placidly sleeping in there. Poor thing, it was probably the first time she has got to sleep with her tummy full and in something soft. But she still needed a bath. He had to find a place for her, maybe the old lady wanted Dog, she did like her. 

“I’m sorry, hermano. Really. You know? Watching you fight back them was amazing. You and Arsenal were so cool.” Miguel said. Remember those times was the only thing that helped him in there. “Jason, please. I’m, I’m scared. If he finds me, I don’t – please, don’t let him find me” he begged one last time. He had his pride too. But he needed a way to get out of there.

Jason knew he will regret this in the days that came but darn, he was a softie for kids.

“Okay, look. I’m going to go and close that place. And… I have a place in Gotham, you can stay there. As long as you take care of Dog, that is. I cant’t just let her. You’ll be fine, Miguel, I promise. But I can’t stay with you. I have obligations that I need to fulfill and I really don’t want to go to Gotham. So, I’ll take you to the airport, it’ll be easy to get you papers to enter the states. And I’ll give you the instructions to get in the apartment. It’s a nice part of the city and you and Dog will be fine there. So, tomorrow we start okay. Sleep, you’ll need it”Jason said as softly as he could even when he felt like he was going to choke at the though of Gotham and everything that implied.

Miguel finally left himself relax and fell asleep. The kid really went through hell.

…..

While Miguel and Dog were sleeping, Jason went to the prisión. With the disdain only the worst could raise in him, he searched for the bastard that hurted Miguel. And when he found him, he had the guts to try and convince him he was Willis Todd. It amused him that he could see him but when he entered the mind of the idiot and destroy everything in there, he understood that Willis got out of thst place, alive… and never went to contact him, wich was actually for the better. With the remains of the force of ‘Solitary’ (Damn, no one had imagination for names this days) to destroy the place and make sure he were buried in the debris.

……

“Jason, are you sure this’ll work? Siendo sincero tu plan no me convence”Miguel said while he let Jason use his body to drive a stolen car and get to El Paso. He saw Dog, the mixbreed pitbull Jason took and make him take care of her. She did look different with a good bath and some food. Dog barked happily and took her head out of the window to feel the air in her face. 

“I know, but like I told you, I don’t have much time. This papers will work. Just let me talk to the officers”

And like Jason predicted, no one batted an eye at the papers Jason somehow got him (and it creeped him, he didn’t gave Jason none of his details.).

Once in the airport, Jason took the first plane to New Jersey. And because he was a classy bitch, they were on a private plane.

Jason, taking care of the last details, wrote a list for Miguel so he could followed them and not need him anymore. Good thing he had an account that Omar didn’t took the money of that one. And wrote a letter for him. Nostalgia kicked in like a bitch and he remembered when he met Omar. He was younger than Dick when they met in his short run as Robin. He helped Omar to get an scholarship with WE, watched him while he was in his run as Red Hood and contacted him when he got a good position on a buffet. Told him an alias and entrusted him with his last will. He is a good lawyer and a good man.

When he finished both, the letter and the list, he had to talked to Miguel about some rules in his house.

“Miguel, when we arrive to New Yersey, I’ll take you to Gotham and the apartment. I’ve done a list of the things you may need to know. And a letter to my lawyer. He’ll, he’ll help you, okay? He is a good man. When you can stay on your own, he’ll gave you my apartment in Hawaii. Avoid Batman and his flock. And be careful, please” Jason knew he sounded like a mother hen right now but if he didn’t reasured the kid of his safeness, he might do something stupid.

What Jason didn’t knew was that he proyected his fears to Miguel a while ago. And by now, he knew what happened to him. It scared him that a man that did so much good for the planet could do so much damage. And then it was Batman’s rule of no metas in his city. But he needed a place to be safe until he could work something for himself. So he gave Jason the reassurance that he will listen.

In the way to Gotham, they stopped at a motel and let Dog run free for the rest of the afternoon until it was time for dinner. Jason felt more and more anxious the closer they got to Gotham. But damn it if he was going to let the kid go there alone.

In the ride to the apartment, they stopped to eat something in a Red Robin. Or at least order, the place was not pet friendly and Dog was already spoiled so there was no way to let her a outside.

When they arrived and Jason entered the passwords so Miguel could see how to unlock the place, it was time to start to clean. Good thing he bought dog food and some food.

……

“I’m sooooo tired. Can we eat now, please?” Miguel said while dropping in the couch after taking a shower. Jason, with the new powers he got while training, move the food to the couch and gave Dog her own. “How did you get the light and water running?”

“This place has it’s own drinking water supply. And solar panels hidden. So I’ll never will have to pay a single bill.” Jason started the TV and as it was his habit, he put on the news. And there it was one of the things he hate about Gotham. No one stayed dead in this God forsaken city.

“Oswald Cobblept, the manager of the cassino The Iceberg, inaugared today his newest nightclub in Gotham Harbor. Vicky, we go with you to the”… and Jason didnt’ payed anymore attention to it because honestly? This was BULLSHIT. He worked hard and lost to much, and the bastard acts like nothing happened? 

“Miguel, I have to leave. I’ll contact you later when my new assignment is finished. Take care of yourself and Dog. Call Omar and be careful.” Jason said before disappearing from Miguel’s mind and gave a little mental pat and belly rubs to Dog before leaving to the realm of the dead.

Lady Kali wanted to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, perdón por la tardanza. No tuve tanta inspiración para este, pero al menos ya dejé a Miguel y a Dog en Gotham. Así que, prepárense porque en el siguiente ya van a ver porque es que Lady Kali quería ver a Jason. Cuídense y gracias por leer. De nuevo, si quieren algo en especifico en el fic, me avisan porfa.


	5. Death dosen't care for who dies and who lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when you say, 'this may as well happen'. And then, you find your best friend in a garden, drinking tea. And your grandpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, perdón por la tardanza. No se me ocurría nada y hasta ahorita llega esto. Espero les guste.

Roy had to admit it. When he screw up, he did it big time.

Fuck, he just wanted out of the drugs, of the things that it made him do. He thought that Santuary was a good idea, apparently he was wrong.

But, even if dying did hurt like a mutherfucker, the afterlife didn’t looked that bad. He was drinking some expensive tea, in a garden that looked like the ones in gardening magazines. And he was talking with a gentle blue lady. Which was weird, but one of his best friends was orange, so no biggie.

“So you had a daughter, how was she?” the candid lady asked him.

“Her name was Lian. She… died some years ago. But, she was so full of energy, you know? It was like a tornado an a tsunami joined to create her. She had her mother’s hair and was training with arrows. She… she was murdered by Electrocutioner. I… She deserved better. Maybe I should’ve never come back to be a héroe, she’ll probably be alive. But, now… I can’t believe that going to rehab killed me… You think I can see her again? Just a moment?” Roy asked with tears in his eyes. God, it hurt to speak about her, but she was his sweet daughter. He wanted to see her. 

“She’s waiting for you, Roy Harper. But, for now, There’s someone that needs to see you. It won’t be long” Said Lady Kali in her melodious voice.

“Here, our Lady is expecting you. Tea will be delivered when you take your seat. Is there anything alse I can do, My Lady?” said a girl escorting a gentleman Roy hadn’t seen in a while.

“No, Uzuri. You can leave us. When Deadman arrives, bring him directly to me.”

“Understood, My Lady. Please, excuse me.” Said the girl doing a reverence.

"Alfred?“

" Mister Harper, I'm sorry we see each other in this kind of situation." Said the man with a little frown. He knew Roy was dead but if this was the place he'll spend from now on, maybe he was better here instead. 

“Alfred Pennyworth, you may be wondering why are you here. ”

“Indeed, ma’am. May I know your name, please?” asked Alfred, still amazed by the beauty of the garden.

“I’m Kali, the Goddess of death. And you are in my realm. I have summoned the both of you because there is a person that need to see you.” She said with ominous tone of someone that had done that a few times.

"Roy Harper, I have an offer to make." Said Lady Kali in a no nonsense tone. 

And Roy really hoped this person he was meeting was not an enemy.

…

“Deadman, Our Lady has called your presence in the Summer Garden. You may acompanny me.”

“Constantine told me. So what is it about, Uzuri? Do you know what I’m getting myself into?” asked Jason with a flirtatious smile and just a tiny amount of dread in his voice.

“I’m afraid not Jason. But she has company, so you may want to use the mask for a little bit.” Said the girl guiding Jason to the doors of the garden. “It’ll be fine, don’t worry. Oh, I’ll call Catherine. She will like to meet them too.” And so she ran away in search of his mother. Jason wondered if all the maids were like this sometimes.

Well, better finish with this. The library in the East side of the palace was awaiting for him. And he still have to plan some more for Miguel.

Putting the mask back in place and inspecting himself to make sure nothing was out of place, he opened the door to the garden.

( I realized I didnt’ explained Jason’s new suit. It’s the same as in RHATO (2016) except for the jacket. And instead of the bat in the middle, there’s a little red D in right above his heart. There are no guns, so in his back there are the All Blades in their holsters. Yeah, not much imagination here)

“Lady Kali, did you called for me?“ Jason asked while approaching the table where the Goddess was drinking tea and had to stop for a second because…

“Roy?” Jason stuttered removing the fox mask and seeing his best friend.

“Jason!” Roy couldn’t believe it. His best friend was dead too? Without questioning anymore, he went to hug his emotionally constipated best friend. They both teared a little because the other should still be alive.

“Roy, what happened? Why are you dead?”

“I died in Santuary, rehab for capes. I heard Batman casted you out of Gotham but I thought it was like that time with Grayson. The bastard didn’t told us what happened and no one talked about it.”

“That’s because they don't know. They think I’m alive in Arkaham, don’t they Alfie? You weren't supposed to die until Tim had kids of his own.” Jason said with some humor while dislodging himself of Roy and went to hug Alfred, who was crying.

The old english gentleman couldn’t understand what was happening but he was so happy to see his grandson… or did he even wanted to be called that anymore?

“Master Jason, even if the circumstances of our meeting couldn't possibly be more disheartening, I’m so glad to see you again.” Alfred said while breaking the hug and wiping his face with the handkerchief in his chest pocket.

“I’m happy to see you too, but how will they live without you there?”

“Master Bruce will have to stand as the real head of the family for once and take in the labors of this old man… I’m so sorry Jason, I should have never left him out of the cave that night.” He said with regret. His grandson would still be alive if he had been stricter. Did this turn of events mean that Master Bruce murdered his second child without any drop of remorse? 

“You knew? Of course you knew, nothing happens in the manor without you knowing. Rest assured, he didn’t killed me. Someone in the Asylum did. I knew since the beginning that I shouldn't have come back to Gotham, so maybe this was how it really needed to end.” Jason was trying hard to laugh about all this because if he didn’t he’ll cry like a little child.

Roy was close to hit the old man in the face. He knew, he fucking knew the jerk of a son he raised hurted Jason, that he left him on Arkaham (Arkaham! Of all places). It was their fault his best friend was dead.

“They came here before they had to pass to the afterlife, Jason Todd, because I know how much this men’s influenced in your life. It’s not the last time you’ll see them but it will take time for you to meet them again.” Interrupted Lady Kali sensing Roy’s wrath.

“I understand, My Lady. I wish to speak with them for a moment more, if possible.” Jason asked softly, hoping she would understand.

With a nod, she walked to the doors of her palace.

“What happened Alfred?“ Roy asked, trying hard not to jump on the old man.

“Like you probably already knew, Master Harper, Masters Bruce and Jason had a fight upon the death of Oswald Cobblepott. I had to make sure Master Damian was safe in his bedroom and placate the other masters about what I though will be just a talk in between The Batman and one of his protégé. I was horribly mistaken when I came back to the cave. Master Bruce was erasing the video of the fight but I could see the part where he was dragging Master Jason by his helmet. I couldnt’ believed my eyes and so I asked what happened, he told me you resisted the arrest. That you were hurted in the flying fortress Mister Bizarro made and you couldn’t save your teammates.

He said he bringed you to Arkaham to heal until you could hear to reasons and I trusted him. I didn't knew he hurted my grandson until some months later the Thomas Wayne of another dimension attacked the cave. He showed me and Master Damian the video feed of Master Bruce’s mask. And then he ordered Clay face to get rid of me in front of Master Damian. I don’t know what happened later. I can only hope for the boy's safety.” Finished the old man with what appeared to be the weight of the world in his shoulders.

Neither Roy nor Jason knew what to say. Gotham really went to hell in a short time.

“Alfred, it was not your fault. I know that.” Said Jason with pain but with honesty too."You, you should leave." 

"Master Jason I-" 

“You have to rest. When you cross you’ll feel better, I promise.” He ended saying, making a portal for Alfred to cross. He couldn’t see the man, not now when he was trying to get a hold of his life. Or whatever he had.

With some pain, an unexpected (but truly cherished) hug and a promise of ‘see you soon’, the elderly man left to the afterlife.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You have to leave too." Jason said already missing his grandfather figure. 

“I can’t go, Jaybird. I have a job too.” Roy said. 

“What? When?” He didn't knew there was need of more help. 

“Just before you appeared. Lady Kali need more guards. And Lian will live here with me. I want you to meet her, Jay. You’ll love her.” Roy said with fondness on his voice coming back to the palace with Jason following him.

When he got inside, a little munchkin jumped on Roy screaming ‘Daddy’. 

And then on him while screaming ‘Uncle Jay’. 

"So, you're Roy Harper? Thanks for taking care of my Jason." Catherine said giving Roy a hug and a kiss in his forehead that made him blush. She then took Lian in her arms and kissed her cheeks making the little girl screech in delight. 

Yeah, maybe things will start going for the better now. 

….. 

Meanwhile, in Gotham. 

In a cave, surrounded by the members of the bat clan and his now wife, Bruce saw the news. Oswald was alive. 

Jason didn’t killed anyone that night. And he never said anything. 

A year has happened since that night. 

And a million of things too. His father coming from another dimension, Alfred dying, getting the family back together and his weeding to Selina. He wanted to see Jason before but just simply couldn’t. 

It was time to talk to his son and make the rules clearer. Maybe he could have Martian Manhunter help him so Jason would start listening to the family. 

And bring him back to the family that loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora ya vamos a empezar lo bueno, espero yo. Quería hacer este antes porque si creo que Alfred y Roy merecen saber que le pasó a Jason. Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.
> 
> Al final del cap quería poner a Batcow mugiendo en el fondo pero no creí que fuera bueno para el drama.


	6. It was a sunny day somewhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time happens and if you don't believe me, ask Tim. He knows it better than anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaya, aquí esta algo en lo que llevo trabajando desde el martes y que esperaba fuera mas corto. ArtemisRaine me recordó que no explique porque Tim no estaba allí, y creo que quienes están leyendo este div se están preguntando que rayos pudo haber hecho el caln del murciélago por todo un año para no notar que Jay había muerto. Bueno, pues espero no decepcionarlos. No explique lo que pasó con Alfred porque me daba algo de flojera y no era muy importante para la historia. Va una nota en el medio, así que cuidado.

1 year and 2 months ago.

  
Interdimensional portals were not weird at Gotham. Not at all. It was weirder to see the cops arriving first than a pizza, that’s for sure. But wierd things happens in Gotham almost every day. 

  
So when Murray saw 3 of the caped freaks arrive to the cemetery, he just gave them a nod and kept the visit to his wife. One of the multiples victims of this city but she damn well fighted against it. Leaving a bouquet of her favorite flowers and a kiss to her tombstone, he left. Thinking, not for the first time, ‘Normal Thursday morning in Gotham’.

  
Red Robin, Red Hood and Black Bat came to Gotham’s cemetery to find the abnormality that was branching in their universe and stop it if it was necessary.

  
Out of the portal, came no one else than Timothy Drake in a Batman’s suit.

  
“Oh shit, not you again.” Said Red Robin already formulating posible plans to make his counterpart surrender.

  
“I’m not here to fight you. I came to ask for your help.” Said the other Tim.

  
“’bout what?” asked Jason putting Tim and Cass behind himself. If this asshole wanted to hurt his siblings, he was in for a surprise.

  
“The multiverse has been compromised for one of the monsters that existed before time itself. This one has been making bridges in between universes, crossing them and taking the energy in them until it destroys them. It has killed 2 of the dark universes so far but it’s a matter of time until it attack not just this one but the other ones too.

  
I need you help Tim. When you were searching for Bruce in Time, you figured a way to close the portals in between realms of existence. You have to come with me to Earth 0 so we can close the openings this monster has already done. Once we finish, you can return.” Finished the other Tim.

  
“He seems to be talking the truth, guys. Zatanna contacted me already. This thing woke up not long ago and if it kept eating, it’ll destroy the multiverse. It just needs one more.” Said Oracle in their coms. She listened to the other Tim as well, hoping this was just another nightmare.

  
Jason took both his siblings a little bit farther.

  
“Timbo, I know you. And you better forget about it. I ain’t letting you cross universes with your psicopath version.” Said Jason with a stern voice.

  
“Scared. We are.” Said Cass, looking directly at Tim to make him understand that they didn’t wanted him to get hurt.

  
“Talk for yerself, Cassie. I’m not above hitting some good old fashioned logic in this twerp’s brain.”

  
“Jason, I’m scared too but we can’t just let the multiverse to it’s own luck. I have to do something. Plus, I already found a way to do it, it’ll be all fine and dandy. Promise.” Tim tried to convince Jason. He knew if he didn’t do it, someone else (someone less expendable, someone important) would have to do it. And he couldn’t let that happen.

  
Jason doubted for a moment before sighing and giving Tim some of his weapons. When Tim was about to claim he wouldn’t be in need of use them, he told him to stuff it.

  
“It’s better if you’re prepared for the more.” And gave him a key chain with a little cow on it.

  
“…. What’s this for?”

  
“So you better come back quickly. Those are for a safe house in Millan I’m planning on use next month. You better be back for then or you ain’t getting my Lasagna, you get it twerp?“

  
Tim hugged him and then Cass, it was time to depart.

  
…..

  
Hours from Tim’s encounter with himself saw the family in the cave with one Zatanna Zatara.

  
“He’ll be fine. This version of him is not the same of last time. He got the Batman from Dick when Damian became 16. They are the new Dynamic Duo in their universe. It’s hilarious because Damian is taller.”

  
“ Tt. How could I lower myself to work with Darke? Such a disgrace, you must be lying, sorcerer.” Damian said with distaste in his voice. Yes, Tim was not his mortal enemy anymore but he wasn’t prepared for being Batman either. “And of course I’m taller, I have my father’s genes.” He finished with a little more pride in his voice.

  
“Master Damian, I believe it’s already time for dinner. Would you be as kind as to help me with this endeavor?” Asked the old butler draggin the boy softly to the entrance of the cave that connects to the manor. With one last snark comment, grandfather and grandson left the cave.

  
“Now, what’s happening, Zee? Are we really in that much danger? Is there anything we can do to help?” asked Dick worried for his brother. Evil version or not, he didn’t really knew the other Tim.

  
“It’s more complicated. When the fight with the dark counterparts of Bruce finished, the fabric of reality was torn and ancestral creatures awoke. The Green Lanterns and sorcerers from all the universe tried to contain them but one escaped. This one had the energy to cross the barrier in between universes. We still don’t know why it didn’t destroy ours.” Said Zatanna.

  
The family was in awe.

  
“This is way too above of my page wage.” Said Stephanie trying to inyect some humor in the tense situation.

  
“You’re damn right, blondie .” Followed Jason. “How is Tim returning? The same way I did back then?“

  
“Yes, there are plenty of wizards and witches already in the know. Tim will have all the help magic can afford. Let’s hope that’s enough.”

  
Bruce thanked her for her help and then send all his kids to sleep. It was a silent night, no need for everyone to patrol. And he went upstairs to watch the TV with his fiance and his kids. Praying that his little Tim was alright.

  
What no one saw was the distrusting look Dick gave to Jason. Maybe he was not killing anymore but he still haven’t done enough for the times he did tried to kill the family. So he made sure to leave Cass near him and bring Damian and Duke as closer to himself as possible. If Jason went mad, he’ll be prepared. 

  
“Grayson, unhand me.” Said Damian without fighting Dick, he liked being hold in families meetings. 

  
“Dick is something wrong?” Duke asked a little weirded out about this, he wasn’t against cuddling but he was 15 already, damn it. This was not cool. 

  
“I just want to hug my little brothers.” He said trying to not emanate weird vibes in his body language. 

  
Cass knew, tho. So she got closer to Jason and hugged him. He was her pillow for all the movie and Jason followed the rule of cats. If it’s sleeping on you, you won’t be moving until it has finished its sleep. 

Jason wasn't a mad man, he was just sad and trying to figure things out. So as his sister, she won't let Dick harm him. 

Little did she knew the real meanece wasn't Richard, not completely at least. 

  
….

  
12 months ago. 

  
Bruce came back to the cave in an anxious stride. He was looking for all the evidence in Jason’s case. He even went to the escene of the crime, but the bullet apparently stayed in Penguin’s brain. He couldn’t find it anywhere. And then it was in all the news. Oswald Cobblepot died in the ride to the hospital.   
Red Hood was going to stay in Arkaham for a long time. 

  
He erased the video feed of the fight. He knew that if someone sees it, it would be a problem. They would left themselves be dragged by their feelings and they’ll fall for the manipulator. 

  
“Master Bruce, can you explain yourself?“ Alfred said from the stairs watching the video of Bruce dragging Jason across the rooftop. It only lasted a second. “Why are you erasing the video feeds of that rooftop?“ He had a bad feeling about this but it couldn’t be real. 

  
“Jason fighted against me when I tried to take him to the authorities. He fought against something when the invisible fortress was falling down. I had to subdued him, Alfred.”

  
The old butler couldn’t understand why his grandson would do something like this but he had a feeling Master Bruce was lying.

  
He didn't asked again. He just took his word as the truth. Maybe when things were better he could bring Master Bruce to see reasons.

  
….. 

  
9 months and 1 week ago. 

  
His father was here. The father who died in that universe Barry created. He was here. And was killing criminals. 

  
Everyone believed The Batman broke his code and started killing crooks. But they didn’t knew there were 2 Batmans.

  
And when Bayne broke him again, when his father gave the order of no more bats at Gotham, when he took Alfred as a hostage, he obeyed. 

  
In his exile, he found Selina. And the love that appeared to be forgotten in between them, burned once more. With her by his side, he could fight the whole world. And he committed the mistake of sending Damian to Gotham, believing his father was not going to hurt neither his friend nor his grandson.

  
How wrong he was.

  
When Damian came back to the safehouse he was using with Selina, the boy couldn’t saw him in the eyes. Not even to tell him what happened. 

  
“What video feed?”asked Selina, trying to get the boy to drink some water. 

  
“Father should tell you. He is the one that try to erased it. But I can understand why he did it. Todd was a menaece for everyone and for himself and he is safer in the place he is now.” Damian finished, drank the water and started making a plan to get back the cave with Bruce. 

  
They need more help. It was time to call the members of the family back. 

  
…..

  
8 months ago.

  
It took a while but the family was here.  
The missions everyone were in had to be left on stand by until they could get back Gotham.

  
In the middle of the preparations, no one realized that two members of the family weren’t there.

  
In the mean time.

  
Tim already had the plan to destroy the Interdimensional monster. Close the doors to the other universes wasn’t as difficult as he expected. 

  
It was easy, they just needed to make it believe he already ate the energy of the current universe and that the only source of energy was itself. So he’ll eat itself until he either had no more energy or kept doing it indefinitely. With the amounts of magic users they had it was going to be easy peachy. 

  
And it only took him 2 and a half week. So he was going to be in his home universe before Jason had to use his cow Keychain…. He’ll ask him where he got it, Damian’s birthday will be soon and he’ll like it. That and the little dragon he was gifted. The little dragon was so calm and tiny and he was’t going to get hurt or hurt his universe when he bringed the dragon back. Or so Zatanna said. Now, Goliath will have a friend to play with.

  
“Timothy, the both of you need to rest. I can not believe I have to be a babysitter. “ Said the Damian that accompanied the other Tim. It amazed him how the demon brat was calling him for his name. And rubbed salt how taller than him he was. It was so not fair! 

  
“We were planning on that Damian. You already prepared everything I asked you?“ when he received a nod, he continued. “Thanks, it’s good to know that I can always relay on you.” The other Tim said making Damian blushed. 

  
Wow, he needed to learn how to do that. 

  
…. 

  
6 months and 1 week later. 

  
The battle against Thomas Wayne and his gallery of villian was hard but they won. It took them more than they could have though it’ll take and they were so tired. 

  
Everyone went to one of the cleanest base they still got before they found out the new cavern. It was cold and in the center it had a big capsule. 

  
When Bruce came later to inspect, he found it was really the cryogenized corpse of one Alfred Pennyworth. And he cried like when he was a kid in that alley. Alone and with the body of someone that was cherished to him. He told the others when he regain some semblance of control over himself. 

  
And a week later, they were all wearing black. Not the Kevlar that had protected them so much in the past. But the black of mourning persons. It was time to say goodbye to the man that cared for them and guided them when it was necessary. 

  
… 

  
3 months ago. 

(I'll need you all to do a pause here. None of the members of the family I'm putting here knows that Bruce punched the hell out of Jason. Remember the videos were erased and Thomas only showed it to Damian and Alfred but just them, they know he is in Arkaham but not how he got there. So just that.) 

  
Cass noticed the lack of Jason Todd, not because he wasn’t in the final battle against the other Batman or in Alfred’s funeral. But because he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was too in a secret mission. That was why Helena couldn’t make it to the fight. 

  
A scream sounded in an alley of the part of Hong Kong she was patrolling, it was time to leave Cass’s problems for later. Black Bat had things to do. She knew Jason was strong and that he'll be able to come back to their loved ones. 

  
… 

  
Duke didn’t worry much about Jason not showing up. He was the new one still so there were good reasons for the Red Hood to never appeared in the fight. 

  
Even if he was in Arkaham, it was not like the guy couldn’t just get out of there. Maybe he didn’t knew? So he didn’t knew about Alfred either? 

  
Oh man… 

  
Duke decided to do a thing he had never done before. Write a letter to the Red Hood. He encrypted it well enough that only Jason would knew what it said. He hoped he wasn’t giving the guy amunition for hurting the family. But he did deserved to know. He was a cool guy. 

  
….

  
Steph had a lot of things in her mind. Patrol, training with Barbara, classes, exams, her civilian life (and all the things it carried with it), the lack therefore of a real social life. Jason was definitely the last thing on her mind. But when she did remember, she hoped he was fine. She didn’t knew if he was still in Arkaham, probably not. He should be taking a vacation, the guy deserves it. God knows she would take one if she could. 

  
…. 

  
Dick had things to do, friends to see, missions to go, work to do. He had not the time to be thinking in a criminal. Not even his bro-Red Hood. That guy lost his right to the family. 

His brother died in a warehouse in Ethiopia and the thing that came back was not Jason. 

  
…

  
And to present day, in the bat cave. 

  
A portal opened in the middle of the cave. And Tim got out. 

  
“Thanks for the ride, other me. If things go crazy, come get me.” He said waving his counterpart, to wich the other Tim gave him a little smile and closed to portal. 

  
“Drake, you’re back? Tt. It sure took you a while to defeat that creature. I would have done it in a week.” Damian said, puffing his chest, trying to intimade Tim until he saw the little dragon in Tim’s neck. “Why do you bringed a dragon with you? You wouldn’t know how to care for him. You better give him to me.”

  
“I’m happy to see you too, Demon Brat. And it’s a she, I was planning on giving her to you but because you’re a brat, I’m keeping her with me.” Tim said going directly to the showers and preparing himself for the shower he promised himself. The dragon stayed put in his clothes in a bench while he was busy and Damian tried to bribe her into liking him. He was not successful, tho. 

  
When Tim got cleaned and changed all the family was expecting him in the cave. Steph and Dick were the first ones to hug him, followed shortly by Babs, Duke and Cass. Selina, Luke and Kate gave him pats on the shoulder and when Bruce saw Tim, he hugged his son. 

  
“It’s good to see you, Tim.”

  
“It’s good to be back. Hey, where is Alfred? I have yet to see him.” Tim said with a smile until he realized no one was going to answer him and everyone was escaping his stare. 

  
“Tim, Alfred died some months ago.” Selina, the only one who looked a little less compromised, told him. 

  
He couldn’t believe it. Alfred…. He, he couldn’t. C’mon, he saved the multiverse, he worked for weeks in a way to stop that thing and the universe took his grandpa. It, it was not fair. He didn’t realized he was crying until the little dragon started to lick his face.

Wait…. Months?! He was gone for some weeks not some months. The other ones didn’t saw his confused expresión in vorágine of sadness that he was showing. 

  
Hours later, he saw the new servants. They were… efficient. Not in an Alfred way but no one would ever be able to do better than Alfred. 

  
He made some calls to his friends. He wanted to see them, to talk with them. Man, he was gone for a year or so. Time passes different, but he didn’t knew this much different. He was starting to get scared because of that much time happened, how much more did he loose? Who more did he loose? So when he called Miguel and no one answered he was worried. He start looking for Miguel in every facial recognition software he got. And he found him, in Gotham. One of Jason’s apartments. 

  
_What the hell are you doing here, Miguel?_ He thought grabbing his coat and a back pack. He got out of the manor but left a note so the family wouldn’t freak out. 

  
**‘Be back for dinner, gotta see Jason. Tim’**

  
… 

  
When he arrived to the apartment, he entered by one of the windows. If he was wrong then Jason would just point him with a gun and if he was right, then he needed answers. 

  
“Miguel?“ Tim asked, and in that moment he saw the pitbull growling at him. Oh shit. "Good doguie." 

  
“Nena, deja eso. No es un enemigo, es hermano de Jason. Sorry Tim, I’m still training her. But don’t worry, she is all bark and no bite.” Said Miguel scratching Dog in her ears. She looked docile when she was getting pets. And then he gave Tim a side arm hug. 

  
“Hey man, It’s good to see you.”Tim said returning the hug. 

  
“Where have you been? Jay told me you were in an mission in a different dimension. But he said you were taking your sweet time. And you have a dragon now too. You always got the best of your travels, dude. ” Miguel said, grabbing some water from the fridge and sitting on the sofa. Dog following and asking for more cuddle. Tim rubbed her belly and apparently, he won her heart since then. Leaving the dragon with Dog so they could bond Tim answered. 

  
“I was, finished out yesterday. Or so I think. There it took me a month but a year passed so I have to get a hold of everything. Is Jhon Mulayne still the hit on memes?”

  
“He’ll stop when my body is cold, man.”  
They laugh for a while until Tim asked where Jason was and why was Miguel living with him. 

  
“….. You mean they didn’t told you? That bat eraed bastard didn’t have the balls to tell you what he did?“ Miguel asked really furious. 

  
“What do you mean?“

  
“I’ll show you.” Miguel said, grabbing Tim hand. When he was being an experiment for Solitary, the bastard muted his DNA and now, he could send memory’s to someone else as he pleased. 

  
“What do you mean? You’re not a… Psychic...”Tim couldn’t believe it. 

  
When did Miguel got kidnap? He saw the guy “Solitary”, taking and experimenting with his friend. And when Miguel thought he was not making it out alive from there, Dog pushed the button. He felt how someone entered Miguel’s mind, with Batman’s training it was easy to know this things.

  
The hostal, the chat he had with Deadman.   
With Jason… who was a ghost. Tim didn’t knew he was crying and once again the little dragon cleaned his face even if he didn’t knew. 

  
Then Jason’s explanation, the travel. When Miguel finished with them coming to the apartment and Jason leaving, he had to ask.

  
“How?” The other teenager couldn’t answer. “Miguel, how did my brother died?“

  
And so Miguel showed him the battle in that rooftop a year ago, the trip to Arkaham and the murderer of his brother. Tim couldn’t believe it, there was no way his dad would do that. This has to be fake but when he saw Miguel in the face, he knew the horrible truth. The man that raised not only him but Jason to was the reason his brother died. In the end, he could see (and hear) the laugh of the psicopath that killed Jason the first time. 

  
“Tim, what are you doing here?”Batman asked appearing from the shadows making Dog bark again. He gave her a sedative and she fall to the ground snoring softly. 

  
Both teenager were taken by surprise but Tim was more scared than Miguel. 

  
“How could you? He was your son! He trusted you!” Tim screamed at Batman. That man was an stranger. He couldn’t go back to the manor. He had to go to his own place for a while. 

  
“I don’t know what Red Hood could have probably tell you, but he was lying. He killed the penguin, and even if Oswald survived he tried attempted murder. He has to stay on Arkaham. And you have to stay away from this. ”

  
“Pero de que jodidos estas hablando, Pendejo?“ Miguel couldn’t keep his anger out of his voice. What none of them expected, was for Batman to grab him by his shirt. 

  
“Show more respect to your elders, Bunker. Why are you in my city? I have make very clear I don’t want metas in here. How did Red Hood contacted you? He is supposed to be on solitary confinement.”

  
“You better stop right now Batman.” Tim was angry and it took a lot to bring him to that state. He grabbed Batman’s arm and tried to make him let go of Miguel. 

  
He got a punch to the face for trying. 

  
“I told you to don’t interfere.”

  
“You wanna know why I’m here?”Miguel said trying to take Bqtman’s attention to him again. It was better for Tim to not get in more trouble. “Jason said I could stay here as long as I contacted his lawyer and took care of his dog.” 

  
“How did you contacted him?”

  
“He was the one to contacte me. When he became Deadman.”

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
“Jason died on Arkaham, because you were so focused on your stupid mission to realized you were sending your son, no he is not your son anymore, you don’t have the right to call him like that. You send Jason to the same place the Joker was in. What did you expected to happen?“ Tim said with so much anger in his tone that the room felt cold in seconds. 

  
“Jason is not dead. He probably make a trick to make the doctors think he was dead so he could escape. If he really died, I would have been notified.”

  
“Why? YOU’RE NOT HIS DAD! You’re the bastard that put him on a prisión with the monsters he has been fighting since he was 12. You have no fucking right to-“ 

  
Tim got another punch to the face and this time he did bleed out. 

  
“Shut up! He’s on Arkaham and I will prove it to you.”

  
He took Tim, put him a mask on hi face and got to the car. He O.K the teenager and took him to Arkaham. Miguel called Omar again, he needed help to protect Tim. Omar told him to stay at home, he was going to take care of this. 

  
Once Batman and - a renuent to be there- Red Robin (that had to change in the fucking car, fuck you Batman and the bastard wasn’t even trying to listen to him) got to the cell that was supposed to have the infamous Red Hood, they saw a man that was definitely not Jason. 

  
“Where is the Red Hood?!“ Batman barked to one of the officers there. 

  
“Ask to the warden.” He said. He knew what happened and he was one of the 2 custoding everything but Batman wouldn’t do nothing to them. If he wanted Hood safe, he would have take him to somewhere else. 

  
“What is going on? Oh Batman, you bringed another one?“ He sure was lucky. First, Red Hood and now Red Robin. He was going to get good money for this one. 

  
“Where is the Red Hood?“

  
“Oh, him. He got in a fight with some other inmate. He died. Nothing we could do. Now, speaking of this one, wich cell shall we give him?“The warden, in his greed, didn’t saw the punch that broke his jaw. Just felt the pain until he blacked out. 

  
“My brother wasn’t on a fight! You leave the Joker kill him! And I’m pretty sure I can get the CCV.” Tim said, running to the part where they have the control center. 

  
It didn’t took him long to find the video feed. And show it to Batman. 

  
“This can’t be….” The man said with awe in his voice. He was so close to take his cowl of to see better but he knew what he was seeing. A man with a maniac smile on his face, stabbing a defenseless Red Hood, and the damn clown in the back laughing. 

  
“Good job, B. You killed Jason again.” Tim couldn’t stay here. But he sended the video to all the bat clan. Bruce didn’t get shit for hitting Jason in that rooftop but he wasn’t going to let this unpunished. 

  
… 

  
“Good morning, Mister Drake. I’m Omar Martínez and I represent Mister Todd. Thank you very much for coming with this short notice. I know you’re a busy person.” Omar said in a profesional voice. “Miguel already informed me of the situation. So if you may, lets’ go to my office.”

  
The man with brown hair guided Tim to his office and asked him to take a sit while he told his secretary that he was not to be interrupted and close the door behind him. 

  
“Thank you for reviving me.”

  
“Like you may know by now, mister Todd left a will in which certain arrangements are stipulated after his death. One of them was to be cremated. He told me he was not going to left he corpse to rot in the ground. The second one, was to give all the money he had to charities he already pointed in his will. The third one was sended to me with Miguel, actually. I, I know Jason was a man of great knowledge but it scape me how he contacted the boy after his death. And I know it was him for the code he gave me. Only Jason knew it.”

  
Tim was speach less. Jason really gave it a though of how he was going to die. 

  
“Is there, is there something else, Mister Martínez?”

  
“Yes, in the new clauses Mister Todd gave me, was for Miguel to live in the loft he already gave him until he decided to live somewhere else. And to give you the apartment in Millan. You already had the keys. I understand your wish to remain anonymous, Mister Drake, but if the Batman shows himself in Miguel’s appartament again, I would have to take drastic measures. I already know his identity and I’m not afraid to give the necessary evidence to Miss Vale.” Omar finished with a no nonsense tone. 

  
“I understand your posture. And I’ll make sure he never gets a foot in one of Jason’s residences again. “

  
Once he finished his conversation with Jason’s lawyer, he destryed the transmisor Bruce put on him. They knew and whatever they choosed to do with that, it was their problem. 

  
Now he had to go back to his Nest and start planning. He was not a Bat anymore so Red Robin had to go. And a new hero had to arised to protect Crime Alley. They had a year to roam in their own, now they better behave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, siento que deje bien forzado este final. Pero ya no sé me ocurría que mas hacer. Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente va a ser de las reacciones de la familia al video. Si alguien puede darme un poco de info acerca de Luke fox, se los agradecería. Solo 2 miembros se van a salir del clan murciélago. Tim fue uno y ustedes pueden decidir el siguiente. Cuídense mucho, tengan cuidado con la pandemia que anda circulando. Porfavor, lavense las manos. Es muy higiénico y evita no solo el covid-19 si no también varias otras enfermedades. Como diarrea por ejemplo. Se imaginan que tengan que ir a buscar algo para el estomago y todos los locos que compraron como si se acabará el mundo se hayan acabado la medicina para eso? Espero leer de ustedes prontos. Bye.


	7. Family holds you when the world push you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there are fights in the house, the ones that take it worse are the ones that can't leave. Until they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, perdón por haberme retrasado tanto con esto. Tenía otras cosas que hacer y varios fics que quería terminar de leer y me acorde de esto hasta más o menos media hora. Ya tenia una idea vaga de este capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Damian Wayne could tell you the exact moment his life changed. His mother told him it would be for the best. That his father was going to protect him and finish his training. That he'll be safe. But he was supposed to ensure his place by his father side.

For years he though he'll have to disappear the other kids his father adopted and if not for Grayson, he would still believe this. As the heir, he was supposed to be the only one. But he was not.

Grayson, Drake, Todd, Brown, Kane, Cain, Gordon, Thomas and the list kept on going. He was prepared to fight them for his father approval, what he didn’t knew back then was that his father attention was on crime. And not his kids. Never his kids. Not until Pennyworth remembered him. But there was no more Alfred to remember him to spend time with his kids.

The night when Drake came from his travel around universes (another thing he was proud of his big brother and will die before telling him), he made sure to stay close to him but to remain hidden in the shadows. He followed Drake to one of Todd’s safe houses. He stood in the rooftop in front of the appartament and was tempted to enter the premise when the person that appeared was not Todd. And there was a pitbull. Damian had to find a way to get the dog to home, he didn’t believed Todd was giving the dog the treatment it deserved.

When he was about to send a bug so he could hear what they were talking about, Batman entered the room without the 2 mens inside knowledge. He saw his opportunity and sended the bug so he could listen.

He though father already appropiated of all of Todd’s residences months ago, he standed corrected. He didn’t expected what he saw in the appartament, tho. He was prepared for his father to expulse the meta from Gotham not for him to… to… Drake didn’t deserved it. Even if he wasn’t saying the truth because Todd was still alive in Arkaham. He was fine and receiving what he deserved.

He returned to the manor and made it look like he never went out. In the kitchen, the old lady that was making dinner smiled at him and gave him a plate with cookies.

“Hello dear. Can you do me a favor and take this to the living room? Your brothers are watching a movie and they will like to have you with them.” Said Verónica, the nice old lady that father contracted to make the food for the family. A sweet soul that treated them like her grandsons. And spoiled them with sweets and smiles.

“Yes, Mrs Martínez.” He said politely to the woman before leaving to found his ‘brothers’ and tried to leave the matter with Drake aside.

“Little D, you came and with cookies.” Said Grayson with his flashing smile directed at him. Thomas and Cain gave him a nod and a smile each.

When Damian sat down, they all received a message to their phones. It was from Drake.

It was the video feed of Arkaham from Batman carrying a heavily hurted Red Hood and then the one where Jason Todd was being stabbed by a man that was obviously dosed in both fear toxin and joker gas. The simpleton died with an smile in his face and didn’t seem to hear the laugh of the clown that killed him the first time and apparently the second time too.

None of them heard the plate breaking when Damian let it fell. Nor Cain’s phone being dragged by gravity as well. Just Duke’s soft ‘what the fuck?’

“…. Guys, let’s calm down. There’s no way this actually happened. Bruce will have an explanation for this.” Tried Grayson to placate them, believing this was just a deranged joke from the Joker. It couldn’t be truth. They would have know, Bruce would have tell them…. Right?

Cain disappeared to her room, she looked sick by the video. She knew by the language in Jason’s body that he was prepared to die. And she couldn’t avoid it.

Hours later, having ate the food Veronica prepared for them, even if it was too hard to open their mouths let alone swallow it, the family was in the cave. They were awaiting for father.

They heard the engine of the batmovile. And saw a defeated man came out. He just gave them a glance before walking to the bat computer.

“You won’t say anything?! Tim send us the video feed of Arkaham. Jason is dead, no one knew, Bruce! We were supposed to be there for him and you put him on there with the bastard that killed him?! He was your fucking son, goddammit!” Grayson yelled at father. Damian wasn’t expecting this reaction. He knew Richard was not in the best of terms with Todd even if they could guard the others six. This protectivness was unexpected… But not poorly received.

“I left him on Arkaham because he needed the attention. They were supposed to cure him. But knowing Jason, he probably was the one who made the video feed. He probably escaped prisión and went underground for a while. Now that penguin is on the game again, he will come back to finish what he started.” Bruce finished, searching for Jason’s aliases to find him.

There was some more fight, but eventually everyone listened to Bruce. Everyone except Damian. But he said nothing.

This was not the League of Assasins but he was not stupid to desacredited the líder of the bat clan in front of everyone.

In secret, he grab a bag. Took some of his clothes and made a letter for his father, one for Grayson and one for Drake, sended them and willed himself to dial the number that would secure him a way out of the city. He needed to leave. If this was the way father was treating his teammates, then what awaited for him?

“Mother, it has been a while.” He said to the person he though he’ll never speak to again.

“Indeed, my blood. What do you need? There are some matters that require my attention. Are your acomodations still suitable for you?” Talia asked him, while she was preparing for Jason’s omenage. It was hours ago that Timothy Drake send her the video, the only evidence she had of Jason’s death.

She sended her informants to gather more evidence and they bringed her Jason’s death certificate and the ashes.

She contacted some of Jason’s teachers and told them. She didn’t expected to have so many professionals expecting the omenage to pay their respects to the man. But Jason knew how to make friends, even if the kid himself was too dense to notice.

“Todd died mother. Father hit Drake for no reason. I… I can’t stay here any longer, Ummi.” He hated the weakness in his voice and he waited for his mother’s amonestación.

“Habibi, I will bring you to Perú with me once I finish here. You won’t be staying with your father any longer as you wish. Go to the extraction point number 274. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Ummi…. I missed you.” He gave away with a tear that he hoped would not get him in trouble sooner than later.

“I missed you too, Habibi.” She said with a rolling tear of her own.

When he was about to open the window to get outside, he heard the soft steps of Cain.

“I wont’ be staying in the manor any longer, Cain. He is not the man he used to, the one mother promised.” Damian said without turn around to see her.

“I know. He did mistakes. He not sorry. But he will. Little brother, take care. I love you.” Cassandra said giving Damian a tight hug. Both of them needed it.

“Sister, we can leave. Mother will see for us.” Damian plead, feeling like the lost boy he was right now.

“No, 2 goes and he suspects. I give you time. When I can, I go to you. I find you.” Cass said in her broken language and hold Damian trying to convey her insecurities and her love to him. She knew that with one kid leaving, Bruce would go searching and she couldn’t protect one brother for him. She was going to do all she could so Damian was free. Steph and Barbara will help her to make a lie about Damian’s whereabouts. And then, she’ll go back to Hong Kong. The Daughter of the Demon won’t use Damian against his father again, not if Cass has something to say about it.

Breaking the hug, Cassandra gave him a soft pat on the shoulder and left. She had things to do and no time to waste.

With a last glance to his room, he departed. He’ll come back for his animals when he could. He had to ask for his mother’s permission. Even when he knew she’ll try to gass them. He’ll call John to gather his animals. They’ll be happier in the Kent’s farm.

Meanwhile.

Slade Wilson would never be the father of the year, he knew. And his kids had told him so in more than one ocasión. At least the 3 of them were alive. That was a victory even if they didn’t talked to him much this days. So when he finish the call with Wintergreen about them, he concentrated on his surroundings.

His new mission bringed him to the hell hole that was Gotham City but money was money. He called one of his associates there. The kid really may prefer to punch him in the face but he saw him as a mentor.

When Jason didn’t answered he got worried (and he’ll die before admitting it) and went looking for him in Crime Alley. And like the polite man he is (Shut it, Wintergreen. He could be polite if he wanted. He just didn’t wanted to be.), he asked the criminals about Red Hood’s whereabouts. Kid hasn’t been seen in a year or so, making his part of the city an even shittier version of Gotham.

It was not until he stomped with a follower of the deranged clown that he knew why. The kid was murdered…. Fuck.

Where the hell was his dad? Apparently the bastard was the one that left him there to rot in the first place.

It was time to give Bats a surprise visit. He finished the mission, more rasher than he needed and went to look for the bastard that was supposed to take care of the kid.

….

Deathstroke entered the cave and without a single word, punched Batman in the face. The battle started with a bloody nose and finished with a tattered cave, 4 broken ribs, concussions and a broken arm. Slade may be bleeding but it won’t last, not as much as Bruce’s wounds.

“Your son was doing alright before he started to join your crusade again. It was your fault his death. Both of them. Remember that when you call me murderer again.” Said Slade before leaving the cave once he made sure his message was received.

….

Bruce was not going to leave Jason roam free by the city. And for that he needed to know everything Tim knew. He was not expecting Jason’s will to be like this. But what the lawyer said about the letter, it didn’t make sense. Damn it, he still hurted because of Deathstroke and that was another whole lost there. If he was there, it meant that he had a mission and he either finished after leaving the cave or before.

Getting back to Jason, there was not a corpse because it was ‘cremated’, so why risk so much just for a kid Jason met once? Dammit, Tim knew about the bug. Well, he had some of the info he needed. It was time to recollect more.

“Bruce, why the hell Tim send me a video of Jason being killed on Arkaham Asylum?“ Asked Kate entering the cave with a no nonsense tone.

“Because he let himself be dragged by a friend of him. Telling him this lie. Jason did this video to get out of Arkaham and hide under the radar. Now that the penguin is back, he’ll come as well and I have to stop him before that happens.”

“Well, then what will his new move be?”

“How I’m supposed to know?”

“Because you are his father.”

Okay, maybe that was a douche move of her but no one could blame her. She was having a relaxing bath with Renee when she got the message. She had a migraine already going on and a guns deal this night, so yeah, she was not gonna be the fun wine aunt.

Bruce ignored her and kept looking for the little evidence he could grab. He still couldn’t believe he didn’t saw the blanck. And that Oswald sended his lackeys to convince (Extort) the doctor to make it look like he died. How didn’t he saw it?

Kate left, already looking for some Tylenol so she could leave the cave without trying to kill herself. This was Bruce’s problem for now. If Jason puts Renée’s job at risk, then it’ll be her problem.

…..

“Dick, please. You need to talk to me. I saw the video too. But you have to see it in Bruce’s perspective. It’s not the first time Jason escapes Arkaham.” Barbara was trying to make Dick understand while he was doing push ups in her living room.

When the conversation with Bruce didn’t take him anywhere, he decided to tag alone and go to Barbara. She’ll knew what to do. But her opinion was against Jason.

“Babs, what if the video is real? It means my little wing died again and I could’ve done something I hadn’t listened to Alfred.” Dick stopped with little tears on his face. His brother went through death once more and wasn’t even 30. How could he fuck up so much? Jason had his problems and he had his own but they were supposed to be there for the other.

“Dick, I’m with Bruce on this one. Jason is a wild card and he has since he was Robin. It’s completely possible for him to do this kind of low trick.”

“Barbara, he was my bother…. But You’re right, I can’t just loose it because of video feed that could’ve been adulterer.” Dick said, with guilt and sadness in his voice.

Barbara didn’t told him about Cass’s visit and how she helped her with Damian’s lie. Even if the boy was being ridiculous about Bruce hitting Tim (in what universe could that happen?), he sounded so distressed that she figured that he’ll need some time for himself. That helped everyone in this family.

…

Duke was on the kitchen at 4:30 in a Saturday morning. And so was Step. Mrs. Martínez didn’t knew of their nocturn activities but she though they have insomnia sometimes, because if traumas she said. That’s why the two were eating cookies.

“You really think Jason faked his death?” Duke asked. He had been in the family for 2 and a half years now but sometimes they manage to surprise him. This time, if Bruce was right, Jason won. And he even sended him a letter about things the bastard probably already knew.

“I don’t know, buddy. Tim wouldn’t have sended that if it was not true. But, Jason has resources we don’t know of, so thete’s a chance.” Step said, mad that she had to be the responsible adult. That was supposed to be… Jason’s job.

The silence in between them crowed he air until Steph exploded.

“Why?! I can’t understand it! He was doing fine, he was using rubber bullets, making food for us, patrolling with us, coming to movie nights, teaching Cass English, helping me with cases, he was our friend and he just… he just… fuck, Duke, he was doing fine, what did we not see?” Steph couldn’t hold it anymore. She couldn’t even cry of frustration.

Duke felt a tear falling and quickly cleaned it. Cry never answered his problems, it sure as shit won’t answer this one. Steph realized that Duke was still a teenager. It was difficult to remember sometimes. And she exploded in front of someone who had gone through a lot just like her.

Cass appeared from nowhere and put a hand on Duke’s shoulder startling him.

“Damian, out. With his mother. She protects. Then I protect.”

“Barbara helped you with the little twerps excuse?“

When she got Cass’s nod, she told Duke about Damian.

…..

“Damian, I read your message. What happened?” Tim asked him. He was in his Nest, preparing his new suit. Maybe the brown was not a good color.

He hoped the little shit was not calling him to verate him about the video. It was already hard enough that he lost his brother.

“Dr-Timothy, I’ll be leaving the city shortly. I wanted to tell you the reason why in my letter. I… I don’t feel safe anymore here. I saw what he did to you and Jason. I though he was going to expulse the meta not to hit you.”

Tim freezed. He…. The kid saw his father hitting one of his brothers and dragging the other one to Arkaham. Damn, what a night for him. And he was calling him by his name, it really was a catastrophe.

“Father erased the video of his and Jason’s fight. Thomas Wayne managed to get it and showed it to me before he ordered Bane to break Pennyworth neck.”

Holy hell, Damian had some shitty year.

“Damian, where are you going?”

“With mother, she said we will depart to Peru when she finishes Jason’s omenage.”

With a little more chit-chat and a promise of updating each other, Damian cut the call. His mother was here and they have a submarine to aboard.

…..

"Bruce, I have something to tell you." Said Zatanna appearing in the bat cave. 

Bruce grunted, he wasn't sure how long he has been in the cave, probably a day. There was no sign of Jason. Not money, nor phones, not even a fucking letter except the one Duke sended to Arkaham. He needed to speak with the boy about coding. It was good but it was easy and Nygma could've read it in less than 5 minutes. 

"Bruce, I saw Jason Todd. He is the new Deadman."

Bruce stopped dead on his track going for more coffee. 

"What do you mean? Where was he? And why are you referring him as Deadman? He is not dead... Tim send you the video too? I swear this boy is making a lot of mistakes in a short period of time." He grunted, not even turning around to see the magician. 

"What video? Tim hasn't send me anything in a while. Bruce, Jason died. You're looking for him but he is not hiding, he is the new Deadman now. One of the spirits that help people in a different way than me or John does. He was chosen because of the All-Blades."

Bruce knew this was a farce when Zee started explaining him how Jason should have met a tribu of ancestrales warriors that were murdered by one of their own. But,... 

"He can't be dead, Zee. He has escaped death before. My son is not dead... Please, tell me my son is not dead and I'm the culprit. Please..." Bruce said with tears in his eyes realizing an horrible truth. Tim was right. Deathstroke was right. Jason was... Jason was... 

"I'm sorry, Bruce. But your son has powerful allies now, you have to do something to stop him or he could use his new found powers to kill." Zatanna had her way of seeing things and she didn't knew Jason enough (only what people like to say, he died, Batman said it was his own fault. A good soldier, came back, killed persons, tried to be better. But real life doesn't work like that.), so she saw a murderer with more power upon his victims. 

Zatanna was right. There was no time to let the pain drag him, Jason was dangerous and had the opportunity to make all his kills look like suicide. He has to stop him or who knew what he'll do. 

…..

Jason loved nothing with the same intensity as the picture in front of him. 

His niece playing in the Autumn Garden, while flowers flow around her. His brother teaching her more lessons of archery. His mother and (recently forgiven but not really forgotten) grandfather sipping tea and talking about Alfred's new position as the palace's butler. And himself reading Pride and Predjuice. He felt like the luckiest man ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, primero que nada, perdón por que sea tan forzado. No tenía mucho planeado cuando inicie esta historia. Pero joder, no la voy a dejar. Espero que les haya gustado y cuídense mucho. Escriban si tienen quejas o ideas.


	8. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finally speaks with his family. And his dead son. But it's not the conversation he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les pido disculpas. Se que muchos otros autores actualizaron bastante en esta cuarentena. Y yo me puse a leer un montón. Además que tuve un montón de actividades evaluadas y parciales. Al fin tuve el tiempo para terminar de escribir esto. Espero les guste.

Bruce was a tired man. Batman, Bruce, B. Those faces were ending him. Alfred was not there anymore to help him with the kids. Not that Verónica was not good with them but they had to hide the vigilante life from her. They all had to use their personas even in the manor.

Zatanna left him some hours ago with the promise of telling him if she finds something Jason related. In the meantime, he got visual and audio in Miguel Barragán in case Jason contacts him…. Oh God, his son, dead again and in the hands of the same psicopath. He had seen the video at least 11 times and every single time he hoped he could see why Jason was smiling. Did he finally found solace in the end of his existence? Did he already had a plan? Did he expected to see someone else in the afterlife? Maybe his comrades? He has yet to find their bodies so they probably disappeared completely in the explosion. With the rumbling of his stomach, he turned off the image of Jason in Arkaham and started his way in the direction of the grandfather clock.

Trespassing into the manor, he went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Dick, Duke, Stephanie and Cassandra were already eating lunch and he took his seat.

“I will need everyone at my studio in an hour and a half. Please, say it to Tim and Damian.” He said, taking some of the food Veronica left in front of him and giving her a little smile and a soft thank you.

“Excuse me, mister Bruce but Timmy left a note in his room saying he will be home by dinner, he was going to ‘Jason’s’. And I couldn’t find Damian anywhere, not even near the barn.” Said the old woman with concern in her tone. She had loved every kid she has taken care of and this bunch of young adults and teenagers were not the exception.

“Don’t worry about Damian. He scheduled a visit to the Kent’s farm. He is going to stay there for a week. You know the love that kid have for animals and his best friends will be there.” Said Stephanie looking at the sweet woman that made the food. It was not as amazing as Alfred’s but damn, she was happy eating it. “Clark came at 4 or so to take him to Kansas that way he’ll be there to help Ma Kent with milking the cows.” Finished Steph giving Msr. Martínez a soothing smile and a wink to Bruce. Humn, probably a mission with the Titans then. He’ll have to look on that soon. With a reluctant nod, Verónica returned to the kitchen and left the family to their usual chat.

Duke was going to jump in his seat if anyone asked him anything and finishing his lunch second to Dick he excused himself to his room. Maybe everything was falling down around this family but he still got cases to finish and friends to meet. Maybe he could meet this ‘Miguel’ Tim talked to him about in the morning in the chat he did. He may not be a hacker but at least he knew how to hide things. It still made him blush a little the amount of porn sites he had to open just so he could talk with Tim. Well, at least he didn’t had to made a fake furry account like Steph. And he could use the gay account he made in the future, seems like a win-win.

……

“I called you to inform you of the situation. As Tim already showed you, Red Hood died in the custody of the Arkaham Asylum approximately a year ago. Zatanna informed me of Jason’s where about and what he has been doing. He apparently became the new Deadman and has since, performed the duties that this position request. Both Zatanna and I, are worried about Hood’s state of mind and his actions. He then somehow befriended Miguel Barragán, an ex member of the Teen Titans, and gave him his apartment. Apparently, Hood communicated with his lawyer and left this apartment in particular for him.”

In between the 4 other occupants of the room, only one had a good idea of what actually was being said. Even if they knew some of this because of Tim and Damian.

“How did he became Deadman?” Dick asked, wondering how Hood managed to get that position. If it was true, the Red Hood had more power upon his new victims that the one he had before.

“Zatanna said it was because of the All Blades. They are supposed to be weapons to fight the evil in the world and only a select group of a clan of deceased warriors could use them. The clan was murdered by one of their enemys so we can’t get information from them.”

Stephanie, Duke and Cass did knew about this part. Jason may have been a wild card to Bruce and Dick, but was an open book with the rest of his siblings. Jason explained to them why he had the swords and how they worked because there was a demon attacking a part of the bowery. Lurking kids and indigent people to eat them. It was a sight to behold.

“Something you would like to say, Duke?“

‘Oh, fuck. Okay Thomas, play it dumb.’

“Who’s Duke?“ ‘Not that dumb, Thomas.’ “I’m tired B, maybe another day. My mom will contact you.”

“Duke, your mom is in a psychiatric institute.”

“Wow, B. A little too insensitive, aren’t you?” Asked Steph while taking Duke by the hand and all but running to the garage.

Cass only stared at the other 2 man with some dissatisfaction and followed the other 2. Dick and Bruce stayed in silence until they saw the red Lambo crossing the entrance to the property. Stephanie sended him a message saying she will give it back at night.

Bruce sighed and saw his eldest. The young man had had some really bad days recently but he needed his help. They couldn’t let Ja-Hood hurt more civilians. First, Dick needed to sleep, he looked like he was one blink away from falling asleep.

“Son, why don’t you go sleep some more? I have video feed on Barragán. The moment he contacts Hood, I’ll let you know.”

“B… I lost a brother because of the same psychopath that killed him the first time. We got him back and somehow is like he never came back. We made sure of that. And we were wrong. I miss him, B.” Dick said, all but tired and defeated. When Bruce tried to touch his face, Dick avoided the contact.

Dick left the room with the penalty in his heart of the would’ve and could’ve that he never made.

……

In one of the best safe houses near Burnley Tim had, he was trying to find a new vigilante name. And damn, it was difficult. He already threw 5 posible héroe names at the trash and 2 designs. He wanted to keep the black and red theme but maybe he could change to gray? No, it looked even more dead than the brown and black.

The little dragon was sleeping on the chimenea with the fire on. He moved some of the carbon to make sure the fire kept her warm…. Lili? No, but maybe Kiki? Yes, that sounded better.

“Hey, Kiki. Do you want to go out? Maybe it’ll do you some good to know your new surroundings.” Said Tim to the dragon and she chirped agreeing. Hopefully to the name too. He put some mittens on and took Kiki out of the fire to put her in the blanket that the other Tim gave him. Then he gave her some meat and went to take a shower. He will have to start making a budget for feeding her and soon. She may be able to control her size (or that was what the other Damian said) but not her appetite.

After finishing his bath and changing into his most cheapest clothes (because this was still Crime Alley and he wasn’t stupid (no, he being a kid taking photos of the dynamic duo at night with an expensive camera was not stupid, it was a new way of bird watching. He was doing it before it was even cool.)), he put on a jacket that would hide Kiki in his neck without much problem.

Two hours later he realized that the jacket wasn’t neccesary. A man saw Kiki purring on his neck and just shrugg it off. A bunch of kids wanted to pet her and like the good girl she is, she even posed for those that wanted to take a photo of her. When people recognize him as Tim Drake they simply asked him where he got a Dragon.

“I got her a year ago in the cementary. She jumped out of nowhere when I was visiting my parents grave.”

“Oh, that’s why you disappeared for so long?”

“Yeah, training Kiki was difficult but she is a good girl.” And no one asked more questions once Kiki started to screech sweetly.

Gotham just accepted, she didn’t judge.

Walking back to his apartment, he took a detour to one of Jason’s safe houses. He knew the codes to the door so entering was easy. It was so dusty he though Jason never put a feet on there since he bought it but he saw a copy of ‘The ingenious gentelman Don Quixote of La Mancha’ with the separator of Totoro Cass gifted him. There was a jacket in one of the chairs of the kitchen. The room had photos of the Outlaws and some of his siblings, even one with Bruce. There was even a butt mark in the sofa. In the guest room were some of his clothes, Damian’s, Cass’s, Duke’s. Jason bought some clothes for them, so if they stayed there the night or as long as they needed, they would feel like it was home. In this place someone lived and looked as if he were going to arrive soon because he had forgotten the cell phone even with the layer of dust that adorned the place.

Tim felt like crying, Kiki was purring softly in his shoulder. He gave her a soft pat on the head. Jason made sure all his safe houses were habitables so his siblings could go there if they needed to. With a shuddering breath, Tim pressed the bottom in the left side wall of Jason’s room (Darn, Jason had the laptop in the nightstand and shoes throwed like he was too tired to care for them. There was some comics Tim wanted to read and that was the new edition of Thunder Cats?) and when the secret pannel on the wall opened, he took the bag he bringed with him and started to take all the Red Hood’s equipment.

This was a safe house but Jason was not here anymore. He’ll need it from here onwards and he knew a place where he could put everything Red Hood left behind.

….

Hours later (and a bistec and a pizza, because he was the responsible father of a dragon and had to eat too), Tim went to visit Miguel.

“Hey, Miguel. It’s Tim.” He said knocking on the door.

“Hey Tim, come on in.”

Dog jumped at him when he entered the room and licked what she could reach of his face. Once she finished her proper salute she went to her catre and decided it was a good time for a nap. Kiki followed her and made place for herself.

“They look cute together. So, what bringed you here, hermano? None of the bats are bothering you, right? Omar said that if things got worse with Batman I should call him.” Said Miguel with an undertone of concern. Just because Batman haven’t attacked him doesn’t mean he wouldn’t.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about them. I came to visit you. And was wondering if you have met Jason recently. I have some things I have to talk with him about.” Tim said with a little frown in his forehead.

Crime Alley went through a lot since Jason died and it needed someone to get it in the right track again. He needed Jason guide for some parts and wanted his blessing as well. It, it was going to be a difficult time and he wanted his brothers and sisters with him but Damian was already with Talia out of the states, Cass won’t stay long in the manor because someone had to protect Hong Kong. Steph and Duke had live’s that needed to be lived and he didn’t knew Dick’s opinion of this. Barbara was not going to help him, that’s for sure. And Luke and Kate had a lot on their plates to go help him. So for now, it’ll be just him and maybe Miguel if he can get him interested enough.

“ I’m sorry Tim but I haven't had contact with Jason since he left to do his thing.”

In that moment, someone knocked on the door and entered the recognitions codes to open it. Tim took his retráctil Bo of his jacket and standed alert with Miguel behind protecting the window entrance and Dog and Kiki.

“Hey, Miguel. It’s me, Jason. Are you home? Dog?” Asked a man with blonde hair and grey eyes in his twenties at the entrance of the apartment. He smiled when he saw the habitantes of the place and went to hug Tim but Tim deflected him and was about to hit him unconscious when the man said.

“Shit, replacement. I was expecting a warmer welcoming.”

“What?” Tim asked, stopping the bo before it hitted the man in the head.

Miguel used the opportunity to create some blocks and was about to hit the guy when Tim stopped him.

“…. Jason?”

“Yeah, it’s me. It’s good to see you Tim.” The guy said with a soft smile that reminded Tim of the one his brother used to gave him when he was explaining some new theory about a case. Dog used the opportunity to get close to the stranger, growling, protecting her friends. But the man lowered himself and started to talk to her in Spanish with the same pet names Jason used. Dog got exited and went to lick her owner while he petted her and hugged her.

“We went to eat something once to Thien’s restaurant. What did I ordered?“ There were only three persons that knew the answer but he still putted on some mental barriers in case this was a mind reader sended by Ra’s. It wouldn’t be the first time but the last one, the guy went to report to the old creep about his new found obsession with Steven Universe. Ra’s had the galls to quote Pearl in their next battle and Tim stole all the money he had in an account in the Cayman Islands.

“You had Ô-á-chian, extra spicy, and bubble milk tea with some chocolate and canela because Thien was worried you’ll fell face first in her local and she will have to undergo a bad critics on internet.” The man said petting Dog and then held her face in his hands giving her kisses in the forehead. Darn, he did missed Dog.

Tim couldn’t believe it. It was the real Jason but how? His brother died on Arkaham or…. Bruce was right? Maybe this all was an scam so Jason could hide? But why change so much? They guy in front him was 5’6 at best and Jason was 6’3 last time he saw him. It was a camouflage device? Well, no one would look at a blond guy with an easy smile and think ‘yeah, this is the big bad Red Hood, no doubt’. Was everything Miguel showed him a trick? Was he tricked too or not? But why th-

“Baby bird, stop it. Your brain will collapse if you keep thinking. I will explain everything. I couldn’t come here just as Deadman, it would have given you the creeps. I think Miguel already told you as much. But, I’m sorry Tim. I couldn’t make it out alive. I didn’t wanted to hurt you with all this but I wanted to see you. You are my little brother, no way I was going to let you spiral into a self depreciation vortex because of me.” Said Jason, getting closer to Tim but he win him to it because Tim tackled him with a hug, finally letting the tears escape. His brother died and he doubted him. His brother died and they won’t be able to hang out anymore. His brother died but somehow he was here, in someone else’s body…

“Did you kidnapped someone’s body?“

“It’s not kidnapping. I just borrowed it for a while. And it’s not like he was against it when I got him a new job.”

“What kind of new job?” Tim asked still hugging his brother and hiding his face on his chest.

“He got a job as a barista in your favorite café. Kid had to leave his last job because of the Falcone’s. I had to do something about it”

“Will this guy remember this?”Miguel asked.

“Nah, don’t worry. No one saw me entering the building and I avoided traffic and street cameras. He knows about the job interview and thinks he went home and fell asleep. He won’t remember anything.”

Tim finished the hug with a pat on ‘Jason’s’ back and then Miguel went to hug him. Both teens - No, men by now. Tim’s 19 now and Miguel was 20- were happy to see him and so they all stayed on the living room, telling each other what have happened. And 2 hours in their little conversation, Batman entered the apartment. No one moved a finger until the man got closer to Jason, then Miguel made a bunker to trap him but he was faster and avoided the imprisonment.

“Bruce, if you don’t leave now, I will call Jason’s lawyer and he is going to expose us. Whatever you are trying to do, it’s not worthy.” Tim said, trying to be the voice of logic in this situation but Bruce ignored him. He was only looking at Jason.

“What are you doing in my city?!” Batman growled.

“This is not the city of a rich folk, Bruce. I’m as much of a Gothamite as anyone here. And I’m doing my job. I knew Zatanna was going to tell you but I didn’t care because I can do a difference in this city.” Said Jason, he was scared but damn him if he show it that to Bruce and to let the bastard touch Tim again.

“You are a murderer and now you have the power to kill more people. You are not a hero. And you Tim, I expected better than this from you.” Batman gave the younger man a chilling stare. “You are benched from being Red Robin and working at WE until I said so. Now, go back to the manor, we’ll talk there.” Bruce said expecting Tim to pale and go back home.

“Is that so? Okay, let me call Lucius.” Tim grabbed his phone, called Lucius and puts him on speaker. “Hey Lucius, sorry to call you when you are already going back to your home. Remember the documents I gave you a while ago?“

“The ones were you give all your rights as CEO back to Bruce?” The older man said, looking for the papers. “I have them. What do you need them for?“

“Give them to Human resources along with the letter of my resignation."

“Kid, I though you were going to stay in the company for a while more. But, it’s your choice. I gave them to Tam, she will give it to them.” Lucius said with a sigh. The kid finally came back to this universe and he quits his job. But it was good, he deserved to be himself, whoever he wanted to be.

“Thank you, Lucius.” Tim said and finished the call in front of 3 shocked men. “You don’t have to worry, Batman. I won’t use the name Red Robin again and you won’t see me in your company. I do wish you luck with that one because, even if I wasn’t here for a year, I made sure WE didn’t needed you much if I was no there. Haven’t you see an increase in the amount of work you have to do lately? I’m the reason you have had the time to be Batman more and more, but I quit. I’m going to take my settlement check and I won’t help you anymore with this.” Finished Tim with a smug smile, knowing damn well that he won’t see Batman in some weeks. He have to settle into a new vigilante persona soon.

“See what you’ve done?! He shouldn’t have to be CEO of your company and now he will have to be on his own out there. What the fuck is so wrong with you Bruce?!” Jason yelled at him for Tim’s decision. “It was already bad for you to fail me but Tim? Get your head out of your ass, old man. Or you will end regretting it.”

Bruce was about to say something he heard the voice of that lawyer on speaker. Apparently, Miguel called him while he was arguing with his son.

“Mister Wayne, what an unpleasant experience to finally meet you. I believe you already met my mother. I’m Omar Martínez and I represent the interest of Jason Todd and Miguel Barragán. Before my first client died in the custody of the incapable personal of Arkaham Asylum, he gave me an interesting file with documents that prove without any doubt that you are the vigilante know as Batman. With the evidence it was not difficult to guess your partners indentitys as well.” Bruce already knew that this lawyer was a problem when he heard on Tim’s conversation. The man was young but just as Tim, he was ruthless and had no mercy for those he had to fight in court. If he didnt’ have already an amazing team of lawyers, he would’ve contact him.

“You will be endangering the safety of a lot of persons if you expose us.”

“Maybe, but you didn’t let me a choice. I let Mister Drake know about the repercussions and so I let you know as well. Let both my clients alone or I will send the evidence to Vicky Vale.”

“You are helping a criminal!”

“Mister Todd may have assembled his fortune with somewhat more abrupt methods than I'd like but he has never endangered the lives of the citizens in Crime Alley, not unless they were a menace for the others. He was a good man, that did the bad things no one else, not even the police department, were prepared to do in order to maintain the peace in the Alley, Newton, Burnley and the Bowery. And shall I remember you that vigitalism is illegal too?“

Miguel had to give Omar credit. He was just a lawyer and somehow managed to put the freaking Batman in his place. Jason in the meantime

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go dinner with my mother. And you should look for your youngest, sir. My mother is worried about her and I start to believe she is the only one.” With that, Omar cut the call and prepared himself to go to his mother apartment to eat some dinner.

Bruce was appalled. He was going to loose not only his family but his identity as well because Jason decided he was going to be a kick on the ass even in death. He was about to hit the guy that Jason stole when he realized what was happening. He was about to hit his son again in front of the son he already hitted this same week. He downed his punch and took some deep breathes before realizing something was soothing his mind. It felt nice but it was foregien. Whatever was doing it told him to get away, to thinks in his kids, his friends. And just like this, he felt the sooth leave him.

“That was Jason, in case you are wondering. He is not hurting anyone. He has been saving people and you have no right to try and take that away from him.” Miguel said with a calm tone. Knowing that Jason was there to protect Tim and himself. And he was there to protect them both.

Tim took Kiki in his arms so she stopped grunting and trying to latch on Bruce’s cape. It was cute but he didn’t knew the kind of bacterias that Bruce had on that thing. Dog stayed by Miguel’s side and growled for the entire conversation until Miguel patted her on the head.

“Bruce, you already did a lot of damage. Do not hurt the others. I understand that I was replaceable since the moment I took the cape but please, do not hurt them.” Tim begged him. He was so tired and he havent’ been in this universe for more that 3 days.

Knowing Tim was not listening and trying to keep the sooth that Jason left on his mind, he left with a soft apology. The 3 man fell on the sofa and breathed deeply. Not all days you can win an argument against Batman. They all realized it was 4 A.M in the morning and Jason had to left to give the body back. It took him 15 minutes and when he came back to the apartment, he asked permission to enter Miguel’s body so he could speak with both man. He prepared them both some food and while they were talking, Jason realized Tim look like shit.

“Hey, baby bird, how’re you feeling? “

“Like a big mess, but i’ll feel better in the morning. “

“Baby bird, it’s already the morning. “

“I never said wich morning. “

“Brat, go take the guest room. You need to sleep. The same goes for you Miguel. I have some bussines to attend to and you both look like you went to hell.”

“Jason, before you go I, uhmn, I want your blessing.”

“….Yeah, you can marry Kon and Bart as long as you can find a judge.” Jason said already laughing with Miguel.

“What the hell, dude? I’m never getting married and lest to those 2, none of us can cook. How are we going to survive?“ Tim said, laughing with the other 2 man. “I want your blessing to take your territory. Crime Alley has fell without you for so long and someone has to help. Please, I will like to take your other apartments as bases.”

“Tim, are you sure? I don’t want you to think that because there is a problem you are the only one that can or have to fix it. You are not replaceable, no matter what have I or anyone else tell you.”

“I’m sure. I just will need help. So, Miguel would you help me?“

“I… Yes, I will help you Tim.”

“Okay, kid. Here are the ground rules. I will contact you once per day, wich means you will have your phone in hand and answer or I will come here and kick your ass. I will give you a code so you’ll know it’s me. I will speak with some people so you’ll have an informant web established. If anyone, pimp, drug dealer, crime lord, Rouge or whatever wants a piece of your territory you will have to made them an example of what will happen if anyone else tries to. It’ll take time Tim, but, I think you will do a great job, kiddo.”

With some parting words, Jason left to continue to help other Gothamites. For example, the girl that was about to cross the road without watching. In her defense, she was 5 but who the fuck let’s akid outside like this?

Jason expended the day, and next 2, re-introducing himself to the working girls and the street kids in his territory. It was difficult but Tim needed informants and like hell was he going to let the kid roam the worst part of the city to gather them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dije unas de las razones porque no pude seguir escribiendo pero no les dije que estaba trabajando en otra cosa. No sé cuánto tiempo me va a tomar terminarlo pero espero terminar pronto esta historia y hacer la otra que tenía planeada. Gracias a ArtemisMay por darme inspiración. Cuídense mucho y espero leer de ustedes pronto.


	9. Until we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it was time to say goodbye. Except he wasn't going to. It was the time to visit his loved ones.

Talia Al Ghul was a woman feared by anyone that knew who she was and what she had done. For those fools that showed disrespect towards her, well, they didn’t live long enough to regret it. So when Jason decided on his plan to meet his caretaker, he knew he had to choose a body that could bear what Talia was about to throw at him.

“Jason, what are you doing? You look a little pale.” Said Catherine with worry on her tone. Her son has prefered to sit in the autumn garden ever since he found the library was near it but now he was near the pond of memories.

“I’m fine mom. I was just thinking that maybe, maybe I could say goodbye now. I couldn’t the first time but now I have a chance.” Jason was pained for his loss but he felt even worse for the friends he left behind.

For example, he still doesn’t know what happened to Biz and Artemis and he’ll probably never know. Just because their souls haven’t crossed yet doesn’t mean they are safe. And he can’t even go looking for them because he has his duties as Deadman. Then, there was Kori. She has been doing good in the Teen Titans, she has been getting her life together and now she probably felt like it was her fault that he died. That, if she knows. He didn’t owe anything to Slade Wilson but still, he was a good teacher. And a good man, well hidden under the mountains of bullshit. He tried when he was teaching him to be a better father to his kids and it amused him that said kids prefered him (Jason Todd, failure Robin, the one that came wrong, the one with the duffel bag (everyone knows what duffel bag)) to be part of their ‘family’ than their dad. Rose, who gave him shit for reading Jane Austin. Grant, who fought him good naturally like they were brothers. Joey, who won him with his silence and his death and how they both came back wrong. Damn, he even wanted to see Ra’s, even if it was just to fight him.

“Maybe, but you still have your duties. Maybe some of your friends need the closure so they will keep on. They still need you but once they know you are fine, they won’t feel guilty about living.” Even with her soft tone, Catherine sounded dead serious. Her son had to go through a lot and she knows she has no right to talk because she was a junkie that forgot her son half of the time but if they didn’t worry about Jason for an entire year, then they weren’t really his friends and they should get away from him. The people that loved his son were already in the palace, he didn’t need more. 

……. 

“Hello T, before you throw that sword…. Damn it, I told you not to throw a sword at me. It’s me, Jason. I, I missed you, T.” Said a man in a button shirt and black slacks, ginger hair and brown eyes to her. How could have he brenched her security? And what was this nonsense about him being her dead son? He will pay with his life for daring to even speak the name of Jason. 

“Okay, maybe that was ominous. But it’s me. Remember that time you wanted to make Bruce jealous because he was going to go with Selina to the gala in honor of the saved hectares of the forest in the Amazonas? That you took me to buy a penguin suit and I had to sit for 2 hours while you debated on which purse will hold the more hidden knives and that it combined the best with your dress. It was a beautiful one, the one with soft salmon color, splashed with flowers. But it looked more for a date than to make a man jealous so you changed it for the emerald green one with the long skirt and the pearls on the cleavage. And later I gifted you the salmon one for your birthday and we went to that restaurant you like in the mediterránea, the one that served Chè Chuoi.” Jason said, knowing no one else knew about the last bit.

(if someone knows the artist, please let me know. I would like to credit them for the dresses) 

“Jason? But my dear, you died. I, I. How did you come back? You were supposed to be resting, it was finally your time to be with Catherine.” Talia said, hugging her son with tears in her eyes. An Al Ghul shall never be seen in such a weak state but her son. The sweet boy that learned her language just to speak with her, the kid that smiled the brightest with a book on his hand, the one that was supposed to be in the University by now. The one that couldn’t because he saw a problem in Crime Alley and he was not going to let it root anymore. That kid (her oldest son) was back. And he shouldn’t. He had to be resting finally. 

“I’m sorry mom. The blades of all bringed me to Lady Kali and I had to choose. Be Deadman or go into the afterlife. I couldn’t just leave without saying goodbye.” Jason said with tears falling from his eyes. He missed her but there was not much time. Damian entered the room and was shocked to see his mother hugging an unknown man. Talia cleaned her face with a handkerchief that the man gave her and she turned to see him. 

"Dami, how have you been? My, are you getting taller? Maybe 2 inches since the last time I saw you." Said Jason in a voice that was strange to Damian, with a face that the kid didn't recognize. 

“Damian, Jason has found a body to possess so he could speak to us. Come closer, he may not look like your brother, but he is.”

"Father was right then." Damian got closer and hitted the man in the face. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU DIED?! WHY DIDN'T YOU FOUGHT BACK?" The kid yelled at him until Talia holded him in her arms. "why? You were there for me but you forgot and then you try and when things are getting better you die? Why try if you weren't going to fight?" 

"I'm sorry Dami, it wasn't supposed to be that way. My plan to take Cobbelpot down for a while needed me to make it public. But you are right. I didn't take you into consideration and I apologize for that. I wasn't really thinking when things went south." Jason said while hugging Damian and explaining to him and Talia why he did it. It didn't bring them any consolation. In the end, he was still dead. 

And so Jason told everything he had been up too for the last year and promised them that he was going to visit them as much as possible. 

What he did ask them about was to give Kori some letters from him and Roy. He couldn't visit her in this ocasión but maybe in the future. 

"Talia, I never had the opportunity to thank you for everything you did for me. And for trying to take me out of my ambitions. Life would've been different if I had heard you." 

"Yes, it would have been. But you did good for your beloved city, for other countries and even out of this world. I'm proud of the man that you became and even with the short time we have, I see you as a son." Talia said with shiny eyes and a soft smile looking him in the eyes and telling him all the other things she couldn't.

Damian hugged him and asked him to come back soon. Their siblings would want to see him. 

With a heavy heart, Jason left. And stopped with one of Talia's men to give him a letter to give to Ra's with a simple 'Next time I see you old man, I'll kick your ass'. 

Jason knew he had to see someone else before leaving so he went to Wayne Manor. This was the last step to finally be free. 

…….. 

Cassandra knew immediately that the man with the black hair, dark skin and brown eyes was Jason. By the way he walked, the presence he bringed with himself, the warm smile when he saw her. She was running to hug him when he shortened the distance and catched her on the fly. Laughing both of them. Holding each other like it was the first time. Tearing just a little because happiness is difficult to hide when it's drowning you. And murmuring to each other, like it was a secret, they said:

"Little brother, you are back." 

"Not really, but I came to say hi."

"How long?" 

"Not as long as I would wish. Love you, big sis." 

"Love you, lil bro." 

When Jason saw Steph, she punched him before hugging him and crying in his shoulder. She didn't say anything about the wetness on her sweater. They talked for about everything and nothing. 

"So the magic swords got you a job?" 

"Yep, the only problem is they don't offer dental."

"Le gasp, you have to join the union then. But the travels are free."

"And you, Doc. Tompkins left you alone in the clinic already?" 

"Don't you fucking dare wish me that, second boy wonder. That woman is a Saint, after all the things I have to see there, I'll nominate him with a priest." 

When Duke was sure the guy in front of him was Jason, he just said "you bats are crazy" and hugged him. It just felt right. 

"Hey kiddo, you ever wanted my bike? I prefer is on good hands than accumulating dust in a warehouse." Duke was sold but. 

"And the jackets too?" 

"You'll have to eat some more for them to fit you."

When Jason explained to them what happened, no one mentioned how Dick was out of the room, waiting for his turn to hug his brother. Until Duke got tired of Dick's shyness and brought him into the room. No one told them anything for the longest hug in history. Not when Dick finally seemed like the world was not in his shoulder and crushing at every step. 

"Hey Dikiebird, I missed you."

"I missed you too little wing. I'm sorry I wasn't there-"

"None o' that, you hear me? It happened and it wasn't your fault. And no buts or I'mma show them pics of your discowing suit."

"Then I'll bring the ones with you wearing the short shorts and the pixie boots." 

When Jason confronted Bruce, everyone left the room. Bruce yelled, Jason yelled. In the end, Jason told him the why's but when he asked why Arkham, why all the punches, why all the hurt, why all the doubts about Jason's change for the good. Bruce was left speechless. Jason wished him a long life and happiness. He was never going to see him again. 

When he saw the Wilson's, he nearly died a second time. They were happy to see him and angry because he died. He hugged them because he was part of them, even if his surname was different. Slade gave him a short side hug (awkward), Rose punched him in the arm before hugging him. Grant nearly broke his ribs and Joey holded him like he was precious for a minute. After pleasantries and more warnings about what would happen if he doesn't visit soon, Jason left. 

When the time came he went to Ra's. The old man never showed mercy at fights but made sure every punch was easy to heal. They talked after with the tea that Jason prefered while alive and in the end, Ra's curiosity won. 

"Why coming back? You could have remained in the underworld. No pain, no worries, no more fights."

"Because someone had to. And I wasn't ready to say goodbye, in case you didn't notice." Jason said, standing up. It was already time. "The pits won't work for much longer."

"I know, boy. I have prepared for that day for a long time." Ra's said, looking Jason in the eyes. "Don't regret your choices, boy. They are the only thing you have." 

When Jason left to the palace, he was fine. He didn't say goodbye because, what was the point? He would see his family again.

_ When in doubt, trust yourself. For you are the one to make your own path.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí termina esta historia que me tomo todo una ño. No estoy contenta con el final pero cemreo que es lo mejor que pude escribir. Espero que les haya gustado y que haya válido la pena. Cuídense mucho y bendiciones para este año que viene.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look. I was planning on something larger so the next chapter will be just Jason in his new duty as the protector of souls. The family will know what happened in the worst way posible, just let me think about it. And I don't think it'll be something more than 3 or 4 chapters.


End file.
